The World Before My Eyes
by VocalMaiden
Summary: Eve was a trapped princess in Altera, Always longing for the outside world. but then one day, Her parents arranged her to a wedding arrangement, where she meets her to-be-husband. With her first time outside Altera's walls, what would she do? E x C
1. Freedom?

**HELLO THERE. This is my first Elsword fan fic that I'm writing since I've recently joined the game and reading some of the other fanfictions, I just can't help but to write one myself. **

**For those from my vocaloid fanfic readers, Elsword is a mmo rpg game made from korea and there are mainly 6 characters. Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, and Chung. I would recommend this game to play if you like story based characters.**

**Not sure if this is gonna be a one-shot story or if i were to continue. I'll see how the story goes I guess? xD**

**Disclaimer: elsword doesn't belong to me, neither are the characters and ...yeah you know LETS GET STARTED**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph **

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Elsword: Infinity Blades**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch  
**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Vetern Commander**

**^ Just keep this in mind xD not sure what to put as their age, but we'll see what happens **

* * *

Eve's p.o.v

I looked out the window of my room with gleaming eyes. Stars filled the night sky as the sun finally set, causing a mix of purple and black. I reached out of the frames.

'the world is so beautiful' I thought to myself, pulling my arm back in. Near me, my 2 droids, Remy and Moby **[A/N remy = white droid, Moby = black droid o-o correct me if I'm wrong] **floated, the blue stone on their forehead glowed a bit. They seem to agree with me.

I smiled at them and gave the both of them a hug. They are, after all, my only friends.

A knock on the door sounded as the maid, Ophelia, entered the room.

"It's bed time your highness" She said. I looked out the window one more time before climbing onto my queen size bed. Ophelia walked up besides me holding a elegant lantern.

Remy and Moby both snuggled together on the desk next to me. Their light dyed down as they fell asleep. Ophelia pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead.

"Good night your highness" She said before blowing out the candles.

-dream-

I saw myself spinning around a field of white flowers. Out in the open. I was wearing a simple white dress blue patterns. Dancing around with someone. I didn't know who it was, I was happy with it anyways.

After a few hours of running around, settled down and fell on top of the flowers with my arms and legs separated. My hair was loose and everywhere. The person sat layed down next to me and we stared up at the bright cloudless sky.

"I wish this was real" I said turning to the person. " to be outside" The person smiled at me.

"You'll see that this is real someday." The person faced me.

"How could you be so sure?" I asked with wonder.

"Because-" The person began but a loud sound interrupted the dream and everything turned black

-morning-

"Wha-" I flung awake, Remy and Moby both flickered to life and returned to my side. I looked out the window, not far from me. Light poured in.

"It's morning your highness, did I wake you?" Ophelia asked, folding some cloths into my closet.

"No, What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes to give me a better vision.

"Around 9 in the morning" She answered before walking over with my outfit. I then realized the dress was a white gown decorated with blue el stones and pink patterns. The outfit troubled me.

"Ophelia, what occasion is it today?" I asked. The maid's eyes widen a bit before answering my question.

"I suppose your parents haven't told you about your wedding engagement?" She commented. W-wedding engagement?!

"No...no they haven't" I said softly as Ophelia helped me in the big gown.

After She was finished, I marched out of my room, straight to the dining hall.

"Mother, Father." I greeted. Both parents lifted their heads from what ever they were doing and studied me from top to bottom.

"You look beautiful" My mother said. I frowned.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I asked slamming my hands on the table. My father sent me a glare, but my mother settled him down.

"It's not her fault, we did arrange it without her after all" Mother told him. He then sighed and calmed down.

"Eve..." He started, "It has come the time that we must be prepared in case me or you mother are not here to run the kingdom" He explained

"w-why wouldn't you be here to run Altera" I asked, throwing away the thought of them not being here.

"Don't think of it like that dear" My mother assured me. "This is for your own good"

"My own good?" I questioned. She nodded

"This will also allow us to unite 2 kingdoms together" Dad said with a bit of rejoice in his voice. But I was still not convinced.

"What other kingdom" I asked, folding my arms.

"Hamel" My mother answered passing me some pictures of the kingdom.

The place looked amazing. Compared to Altera, Hamel is made of white marble, waterfalls, blue fragments of el crystals. The buildings all lead up to the main castle of it all. Beautifully designed gates and every detail looked different and unique from one another. My eyes sparkled as I skimmed through the pictures.

"You are going to the wedding arrangement today with your mother to meet your to-be-husband." Father instructed.

"I...get to leave Altera?" I said with shock. He took a second to process but the smiled and nodded.

A smile grew on my face as I jumped excitedly. The fact of the marriage didn't really bother me at all. It was that the first time in my life, I will be able to go out in the world.

Remy and Moby both spun around me as I rejoiced and ran out the dining hall.

"I don't think she's happy because of the marriage arrangement" I heard my mother laugh. My father sighed and laughed with her.

* * *

Chung's p.o.v

"Chung" I heard my mother call out to me while I was doing my morning training. I placed down my canon and walked up to greet her.

"Good morning mother" My mother smiled and handed me a towel. "Breakfast is ready, come on inside."

I followed her inside to the dinning hall. My father, already dressed in his presentable armor, sat down and looked at me. I went ahead and greeted him as well before sitting down and taking the first bite out of my food.

"Chung, Today we have visitors coming to Hamel" My father said. I looked up at him.

"Are they important?" I asked. Visitors coming to Hamel from other kingdoms are usually just here to sight see. I find it a little irritating sometimes.

"Would you categorize your future wife important?" He retorted. At that moment, I was chocking on my food. A servant near me helped me from killing myself.

"My future WHAT!?" My voice echoed in the enormous room.

"WIFE" My mother screamed back at me playfully.

"We have prepared your outfit upstairs in your room. Make yourself look presentable." Father said.

"I didn't agree to this!" I cried. "Why are you making me marry a random person?"

"She's not random" Mother said, "Me and her mother are great friends" She said, drifting off to dreamland.

"I guess I don't really have a choice...do I" I said looking up at my father. He sent me a glare and I quickly left the room.

When I got upstairs, a blue and blue suit hung from my closet door. I put on the suit, that had flaps hanging from behind. The Pants were also black with blue lining below it. As a tie, I wore a El crystal pendent with 3 layers of ruffles drifting down. I tied my hair with a blue ribbon before slipping on the black polished shoes.

"This is going to be a long day" I sighed and left the bedroom.

* * *

Eve's p.o.v

'Hamel is even greater up close!' I thought to myself, looking around the wondrous kingdom. It was very much like the pictures my mother showed me. The Kingdom, built with white marble stones and el crystal. Very grand and fancy indeed.

Moby and Remy were also very excited with the new sight. We drove across the village n our way to the big castle. I looked out the windows of the car. Everyone from the village was watching as our car passes.

Opening the car windows, the wonderful sensation of a new place and smell excited me even more.

"SOMEONE PLEASE STOP HER" I heard a cry from a distance. I looked through the front of the car and a young girl was heading towards a street in which a car was heading.

"Stop the car!" I yelled, Oberon stopped the vehicle and I jumped out my seat.

**"ENERGETIC HEART" **I shouted as electrical wings formed behind my back. I flew right between the car and child, grabbing the young girl and pulling her close to me before my wings died out and I fell crashing against a building.

"Oh my Gods" I heard the women say, running up towards me and the young girl. The small child got up from my embrace and ran to her guardian.

Moby and Remy helped me up, and I dusted my outfit. Everyone from around the area came out to see what the scene was. The lady slowly came up to me, holding her child.

"Thank you Miss. I-i don't know what to say other than ...just...thank you" I smiled at the lady.

"Don't worry about it" I looked at the child. "Stay away from the streets ok?" The little girl smiled and nodded at me.

"Eve!, we have to hurry" My mother said from the car. I quickly organized myself and ran back to the car, holding up my dress so I wouldn't trip.

When I finally got myself comfortable in the car, Mother grabbed my hands.

"Are you hurt? In pain? cuts? bruises? Anything?" She panicked.

"I'm fine. Really" I ensured her. She let out a sigh.

"Eve, I know you can't resist people in pain but...please don't put yourself in pain from it" My mother told me. I nodded.

Oberon stopped the car once again in front of the gates. My mother and I stepped out of the car. Oberon and Ophelia went ahead to park the car as we walked in.

We were welcomed by a line of servants and maids leading us to the bridge in the front of the castle. Under the bridge was a large flowing waterfall. And from what I can see, There were lily pads and lotus flowers floating on the surface below.

A few white birds came to greet me. one sat on my right shoulder while 2 others went and played with Remy and Moby. I let out a small giggle before something else attracted my eyes. A white marble fountain decorated with natural lily pads and water lilies.

"Eve!" I heard my mother call after me.

"I'll be back, I must see this" I called and ran off towards the fountain. 'As I thought, the designs molded on the side and edges were just amazing.' I knelled down on the floor, my arms rested on the side of the round fountain. water slowly flowed down form a jug held by a beautiful model of a women. I rested my head on my left arm and watched as the birds continued to play with my 2 droids.

I smiled to myself. This is more like a dream than it is real.

* * *

Chung's p.o.v **[so much switching around u ]**

"Ah, they're here" My mother said springing from her seat and rushing out the room. Dad and I walked out slowly behind my mother.

From the front, I saw a lady with 2 braided buns along either side of her head. She wore a low cut gown with a big blue el stone on her chest. Attached sleeves with the same pattern from her dress was shown and beside her was a servant and a maid, both also wore white with link and black lining.

"Empress!" My mother cried, jumping at the lady and giving her a welcoming hug.

" Apple! " the lady called my mother by her first name.

**[A/n note that I am not following the normal connection as it is written from elsword. I'm simply using them as a character and placing roles for them. owo]**

"Hello Empress" My father greeted. The lady bowed and her servants did the same.

"So...where's the lovely girl of yours" My mother said, almost exploding with joy.

"She seemed to have ran off somewhere" Empress said placing a hand over her face. "Thats what happens if Chaser locks up a girl for all her life" She said with a sigh

"Chaser is just over protective as always" My mother pouted and folded her arms. "After all, He was the same back when we were still in high school" Mother grinned evilly as Empress's face grew bright red.

"APPLE" Empress cried with embarrassment.

"Oh, Chung dear, come and meet Lady Empress" My mother grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me over. My father stood behind mom.

"Oh my, You've changed so much" Empress cooed, pinching my cheeks. I moved away.

"Have we met?" I asked her. Her amber eyes widened and then let out a laugh

"Yes we have, when you were about 2 years old" She said with a smile. "You've turned out very handsome" She observed me. "And a bit like your father too"

"Doesn't he?"Mom said standing next to Empress, comparing me with my father.

"Why don't we head in for some tea" My dad said, trying to have a conversation.

"But I haven't seen Eve yet" My mother whined.

'Eve?' I thought

"Oh, I'll have Ophelia and Oberon find her" Empress said raising her arm. But mom quickly pulled it down.

"Chung, be a dear and go find Eve" Mother told me, pushing empress into the green house where we usually have our tea times.

"but I don't even know how she looks like!" I defended. Mom frowned and pulled Empress back out.

"She looks like her but with longer hair." And she pushed her back in. Before she entered the green house, she added " If you don't find her, you're not going to have Lunch.." mom threatened, Her El crystal glowed in the process. but then faded back "understood?" mom asked with a devious smile.

I swallowed a gulp and nodded. She then closed the door to the green house.

'she's scary sometimes' I thought to myself before heading out to find this eve girl.

I started to wander about through the castle. Its times like these where I curse that this place is so big. But then something stopped me from my tracks.

A clear and sweat tone was heard from the middle of the castle. Without a second thought, I bolted towards the sound, not trying to make any in the process.

When I got there, I hid behind a pillar where I caught sight of a girl.

Silky long lunar white colored hair split in 2 on the way down, dragging on the palace marbles. She was knelling on a white gown with tiny blue el shards and pink outlines. One of her small heels was shown from her dress. Several birds stood besides her on the fountain while 2 floating droids flies around witha few other small white birds.

The girl wasn't singing, but she imitating a violin playing piece, full of life and spirit.

"Mind me asking why you are spying on her highness" I heard next to me. I jumped to see the 2 servants of The Empress. Ophelia and Oberon.

"Shh" I said putting a finger on my lips. "I just-"

"Your highness" Oberon called out. My head spun back to the girl. Big Amber eyes stared at me.

* * *

Eve's p.o.v

"Your highness" I heard from behind me. I quickly looked behind me and behind the left pillars were Ophelia, Oberon and...a boy?

He had dark cerulean colored eyes. Creamy skin toned hair with a hint of down at the ends, while a long pony tail trailed behind him. He wore a black suit with a bit of blue to match his eye colors. black pants and shoes.

Is he...

"Your highness, Your mother ask of your presents" Ophelia said. I quickly got up and dusted myself off before rushing pass the boy and followed ophelia. I turned back one more time and our eyes met. I quickly turned back around and this time,

I didn't look back.

Ophelia led me to this glassed tower where plants of all kinds, grew from every part of the room. A white table was placed in the middle of the garden where a rim of flowers of all colors bloomed. I saw mother and 2 other adults sitting and chatting away. Oberon escorted me to the table as Ophelia went ahead and told mother I was here.

"Eve! Sweetie" The lady called out to me. I awkwardly bowed to her but she threw her arms around me and started touching my face.

"you've really changed, oh my you've turned out so much like your mother" The Lady told me.

"Eve, this is Apple" My mother told me. "She's a good friend of mine"

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"Oh my lords, you are so cute" Apple hugged me once more. "I Believe you have met Chung"

"Chung?" I asked

"You know, blue eyes...long hair...black suit" Then the image of the boy back from the pillar.

"Oh...yeah" I responded. an awkward silence hung for a moment until the doors opened again

" Chung! " The lady called out. I felt myself stiffing up and unable to move. Both Remy and Moby curiously circled around me.

" Mother " Chung said then I felt his eyes on me. I slowly turned my head towards him...bowing?

He lifted his head and looked at me. "Nice to meet you Eve"

I hesitated for a moment and then bowed as well. "S-same to you Chung"

"the 2 of you can pull yourselves up now" I heard mother say behind me. I quickly pulled myself up, embarrassed at the most.

Mother had a few words with chung's parents before Ophelia walked up to my mother and whispered something in her ear. Mom quickly flinched and looked at me. I could tell from her eyes something was wrong.

"Eve, Oberon brought your stuff in the car." Mother suddenly said. "You will have to stay in Hamel for a while" They all faced me.

"W-what, Why? What happened!?" I run up to my mom, But she shook her head. "I need to keep you here. Please trust me Eve." She pulled me in for an embrace.

"Empress, What's going on." I heard Apple whisper

* * *

Chung's p.o.v.

I watched as Empress gave Eve a hug. A clear sign of tears was shown on the empress's face.

The Empress took one last look at her daughter before coming up to me. "Please watch over her" She told me.

"Empress, what's going on" Mom demanded. Empress looked back at Eve then back at mom.

"The Nasod King has rose" Empress said. "It's first target must be Altera, and I want Eve to be as far as she can possibly can from Altera."

'Nasod King?' I thought

"Then I'm coming with you" Mom said. The Empress looked at her strangely.

"I can't possibly allow you to do that. You have a kingdom to run" The Empress cried

"But you can't take him down alone. Even with Chase with you. And whether you let me or not, I'm still going" Mom said stubbornly

"Tsk..." Empress looked away "Do as you please, but don't get in the way" She said coldly. Mom grinned in pride.

"Chung, me and your father will be gone for a while as well. The palace is in your hands. You know how to manage things already yes?" I nodded.

"Ophelia, Oberon. Stay by Eve's side at all times. Understood?" The Empress ordered. They simply nodded and picked up poor Eve, who has her back towards me.

"Alright then, lets go" Mom said and the 3 adults marched out of the green room.

A few minutes passed until I finally found the courage to stand up.

"Eve?" I asked, walking slowly up to her.

"N-nas...od..." Eve mumbled. I guess the feeling of her parents leaving her like that from out of the blues can be scary.

"Come on, lets get you up" I said as I picked her up, But she's forcing herself down at the same time. I looked at her, irritated.

"You made me do this" I muttered as I let out a sigh.

I quickly sweeped her off from the ground and carried her bridal style. Surprised at the sudden airborne, Eve grabbed a hold around my neck, afraid to fall.

She then realized what I did and started to move again.

"L-let me down" She said hesitantly , while kicking.

"Do you really want me to do that?" I asked, her face getting redder by the second.

"Yes" She ordered.

"Hm...I'll keep that in mind" I said with a smirk.

"Oberon!" She called. The servant with the helmet ripped me from Eve and carried her by himself. I felt myself falling against marble floors.

"Hey! what was that for?!" I shouted. Eve glared down at me and turned away. The maid helped me to my feet and we both entered the palace grounds.

"Chung!" I heard from one side of the hall. A red head carrying around a conwell and sword rushed up to me and Eve, who was still being carried by her robots.

"Hey Elsword" I greeted. "Finished with training?"

He nodded at me and turned to Eve. A smirk grew on his face.

"So...Is She..." He hinted, nudging my sides.

"You better shut it before I shove my canon down your throat" I threatened. He laughed and backed away.

"Alright, _your Majesty_" Elsword said with a bow and left the room. I let out a sigh before continuing on.

* * *

Eve's p.o.v **[is this getting annoying? xD just asking]**

"This will be your room" Chung said, opening a fancy door. There were a bed on the side with a desk on the side. A closet, dresser, and a window.

I approached the room and looked around it. It was painted white with a teal like decorations all around the room, even the furniture matched it's surroundings.

"So...how is it?" Chung asked. I couldn't help but to smile. I quickly poked my head out the window. A whole view of the kingdom could be seem. waterfalls, flowers, trees, buildings, stores and so on.

"It's perfect" I turned to him giggling. He turned away slightly, then looked back.

"I'm glad" He smiled. A warm and fuzzy feeling crawled under my skin.

"You should get settled down" He added before leaving the room. "I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

"O-ok"

* * *

**WOW THIS TOOK ME LONGER THAN I THOUGHT TO WRITE ALL THIS O-O **

**XD I feel like I should continue this...Many** **answers are yet to be answered, and I'm having fun writing about them ovo**

**I think I'm missing something here though...they are way too happy...must throw in some problems for them...somehow =w=...**

**SO, i hope you liked it, It might have been a bit rushed? But I...;w; REALLY NEED SOME SUPPORT. I FEEL LIKE I CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER YET I CAN'T TT uTT PLEASE UNDERSTAND.**

**I'm still trying to improve, so i hope you would be able to see it in later chapters. **

**IF YOU HAVE A REQ ON COUPLES, PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL TRY TO ADD YOUR IDEA ON THE NEXT ...NEXT CHAPTER. cause i'm already working on the next chapter of this...UM...that is if i should continue this...uhhhh...**

**OK until next time**

**~Maiden-sama out~**


	2. Hamel

**SECOND CHAPTER, KAY GO!**

**I promised to answer to all of your reviews soon enough. If not by the end of the chapter, Then the beginning of next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from Elsword..you people should know damn well.**

* * *

Eve's p.o.v

I continued to stay in front of the window, staring out into the village while both Ophelia and Oberon rushed in and out with my bags. Remy and Moby both drifted around the room, investigating every space and object.

"I wonder how mom and dad are doing right now..." I muttered to myself staring at the orange tainted sky. The village lights were starting to glow for the end of a long day. I adjusted my position and rested on the bottom frame of the window.

"Your highness?" Ophelia said walking towards me. I continued to gaze out the open sky.

"I've told you before...to call me by my name.." I said softly, not turning around.

"But yo-" Oberon defended but I slammed my fist on the frame of the window. "As you wish..Eve" They said in union. I fell silent once again. There was a long pause in the room, but then a sudden knock on the door was heard. I peeked over my shoulders, as Oberon approached the door and slid it open for the waiting person outside.

Chung studied the room for a bit before stepping in and headed towards me. He held out his hand while I stared at it.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" He said. I can tell he was using his charm because it defiantly worked. 'Eve! get a hold of yourself. you barley know this man' I thought to myself and got up by myself. As I headed to the door, I heard him laughing behind me.

"What's so funny?" I asked bitterly. But he continued to laugh.

"How long do you plan to wear that?" He asked pointing to my dress. I pulled on my gown a bit and faced back to him.

"I don't see whats wrong with it" I replied. This dress was given to me by my mother too, I don't see how this would affect anything.

"I mean, wouldn't you have trouble walking around with that?" Chung commented. In an instant, my heels started to hurt my foot, the gown grew heavier. I frowned, I will never understand people outside of Altera.

I then began to strip myself as Ophelia hung onto another outfit from my suit case.

"W-wait! What are you doing?" Chung cried, covering his flushed face. I looked at him in confusion.

"I'm changing, like you said" I replied simply, hopping off my heels.

"At least wait till I leave to room first!" He then ran out the room, closing the door behind him. Remy and Moby flew near me and tilted a bit.

"I don't know about him either.." I muttered and changed into a short evening dress with a black base and white decorative designs along the ends of the dress. Oberon brought my black and white flats while Ophelia brushed my hair. Both of my droids went ahead and tried on my hair clips, using it as a bow tie or a ribbon. I let out a small laugh.

When Ophelia finished braiding my 2 swaying hair into one piece, I opened the door. A servant was waiting by the door for me. He wore a similar pattern like the castle. A White suit, with sky blue linings.

"His majesty ordered me to escort you to dinner" The servant said formally, holding out one hand while the other was behind his back.

'how rude. to have a servant escort me' I thought 'Why don't you do it yourself?'

We passed through a hall full of portraits, all of different sizes and people. By the time I reached the end, I saw Chung's photo framed with a dim gold frame. The photo made him look very old as well.

I moved quickly to keep up with the servant who was already by the end of the hall. The man stepped aside of a grand door and opened it for me. In the room, there was a long table that stretched through most of the room. To the right, the curtains were pulled back to show a full image of the garden outside. To the left was a flight of stairs to the second section of the room. My eyes wandered around the room until it was interrupted by Chung.

"Glad you were able to join me, Eve" He said taking another bite out of his food. "Please, have a seat" He said after swallowing.

I stayed silent as I approached the seat. Oberon pulled the chair for me and pushed it back in as I sat down. Ophelia stood besides me while the plate of food was served to me. I investigated it before taking my first bite.

The taste melted in my mouth and I fell in complete bliss. It was indeed food I have never tried before, but it tasted so good.

"How is it?" I heard from the other side of the table. I lifted my head to face Chung, who was already done eating and drinking...something.

"It's acceptable" I said before looking back down on my food and taking another bite. I could hear him laughing again from afar. What is with this guy and laughing at everything I do?

"I was thinking..." He started. " since you just came to Hamel after all..." He dragged on. I sent him an irritated glare, as if I was saying, finish the sentence already.

"..If you would like to accompany me to the village this weekend. " He finished. A spark of energy then flared.

'get a hold of yourself Eve. don't give in so easily' I thought to myself. 'but then again...I kinda want to...'

"I-if it doesn't bother you then...I'll be happy to" a rush of heat streamed up my face. From the corner of my eyes, I could he him with his dumb grin.

"Then it's settled" He got up from his seat and exited on the other side. "Be sure to wear something comfortable." He added before closing the door. I pouted. He was referring back in the room...isn't he.

* * *

Chung's p.o.v

I walked up towards my room and lied down on my bed. 'What a tire some day...' I thought rolling over to one side.

'This Eve girl...as my future wife?' The thought of it just made my head hurt. Having her in my everyday life forever...

"What am I even saying..." I muttered out loud. " After all...I already have someone I love..." I then drifted off to slumber.

-in dream-

I opened my eyes to see a field full of white daisies. I looked around my new surroundings but a sudden warmth caught my attention. A girl about my age held onto my left hands with her right. She beamed a smile at me and pulled me around the field.

The girl had long white hair, wearing a white dress with blue patterns that resembled Hamel, I don't believe she is wearing any shoes...but at the same time, neither am I. We danced with together, spinning around randomly and eventually fallen down, faced up towards the clouds. We both panted for air and broke into laughter.

"I wish this was real...to be outside" The girl said, her eyes lost into the skies. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"It'll be real someday. You'll see" I said, taking a hold of her small hand. She turned to me, big amber eyes looked through my cerulean ones.

wait. Amber eyes?

"How could you be so sure" She said in almost a whisper. Her eyes lowered themselves, and a clear drop of tear streamed down her left eye. I rolled over on my right arm, and gently wiped the tear off her face with my left.

"Because..." I paused " because I will be the one to take you"

The girl's eyes shined in happiness and threw herself over me, giving me a tight embrace.

"It's a promise then" The girl smiled and sat on top of me. "What's your name?"

"Chung...Seiker"

-end of dream-

* * *

A week later~ Chung's p.o.v

I woke up to a loud banging on my bedroom door. Groaning and light headed, I slowly went to open the door.

Before me, Eve stood there with her arms folded, fully dressed.

I studied her for a split second. A simple white dress with pink ribbons hanging from the bottom. It reached down to her knees where she had on white sandals that separated her big toe from the rest. A white ribbon pulled her front 2 bangs back so it wouldn't get in her way. This girl...

'That's right, we were going to the village today' I reminded myself.

"What are you waiting for?" Eve asked me, intimidated. I let out a sigh before organizing myself once again.

"I'll be out in a few minutes. Mind waiting for me at the fountain?" She looked at me for a second before nodding and walked off.

I shut the door once again and sat back down on the bed.

'What the hell is wrong with me...there's no way that girl is Eve. No...it can't be...I thought I already found that girl in my dreams...the one I first fell in love with...' I thought to myself.

* * *

third person p.o.v

Chung stepped out of the bathroom after doing his morning routines. He looked through his closet and picked out a white t-shirt with a buckled vest, 2 handing straps from along the sides. To match, he pulled out a pair of shorts that had 2 straps handing from the back. Looking at the mirror one last time, he tied up his hair and left to go find Eve.

Eve was back to her position from yesterday, resting her head on her left arm as she stared at into the waters, circling the surface with her fingers.

" Eve " Chung called, running towards her. She responded quickly and got to her feet before he got near her.

"You take too long" Eve complained with her arm folded. Chung held his hands up in arrest playfully.

"My bad. I didn't know you wanted to go see the village this bad" He said chuckling at Eve's flushed face.

"Whatever..." She muttered. Chung then looked around her. then around them, then back at her.

"What are you doing" Eve said raising an eyebrow.

"Where's your robots?" He blurted. Remy and Moby, who was by Eve's shoulders, faced each other for a moment. "No not them, the maid and servant" Chung corrected himself.

"They went back to Altera to check on it for me" Eve answered before walking towards the palace entrance. She took a moment to enjoy the morning breeze and then started down the stairs. Chung followed shortly.

-in the village

"Wooooow" Eve cried as she looked around in the busy market place. Some rushed ahead to their destinations while others chatted away to their customers. It didn't take them long to notice that their prince was in their presence.

"Good morning, your majesty" A local greeted. "What brings you down to town today?"

"Just wandering for a bit. Visiting some places" Chung answered. The local nodded, understandingly

The 2 nobles continued their way through the busy markets, the lively village continued to grow.

"It's so nice here..." Eve cooed, smiling endlessly at their surroundings. Chung couldn't help but smile along with her.

"Brother! It's the nice lady over! Over there!" A voice called from a distance. The small child can running towards Eve and literally hopped on her.

"How much times do I have to tell you to stop running around like that" The older one scolded her. Eve looked up to the older sibling.

"Raven?" Chung asked from behind Eve. The older sibling blinked a few times before nodding.

"It's been a while, Chung" He responded. Then faced Eve and got down on one knee. "Thank you for rescuing my little sister" He said with his head down.

"O-oh, don't worry about it" Eve stuttered. She let the child down from her and pulled Raven back on his feet. "I'm sure you would do the same for any other person" She said smiling.

Raven looked at her with the same amber color eyes as her's. He then picked up the young girl.

"I must go...and return her to the blacksmith" Raven bowed at the both of them and disappeared in the crowd. A silence hung between the 2 as they continued walking.

"Where are we going to go now?" Eve asked curiously. Chung thought for a moment.

"The Alchemist shop" Chung answered.

Down past the bakery and the library, The alchemist shop sign hung from above. Chung went ahead and welcomed himself in

"Welcome back you majesty" The shop owner said, bowing towards Chung.

"Thanks Denka" He smiled "Is Echo here?"

"She just left to get some herbs to Rena" Denka explained. Chung looked at the pots of boiling waters and tubes of who ever knows whats.

Eve looked around as well. Remy and Moby both floated around the experimental equipment. It was not long until the doorbell sounded as a white pig tailed girl walked in. She pulled up her goggles and greeted Denka.

"Welcome back" Denka greeted " How was the delivery? Went smoothly?"

Echo nodded and turned to the new figures in the room.

"Chung!" She called running up to him.

"Hey Echo" Chung laughed.

* * *

Eve's p.o.v

I watched as Chung and 'Echo' carried on their long conversation. Something about this made me very uncomfortable in a way I can not explain. Chung seems so relaxed and careless when it comes to this girl. They might have knew each other from childhood maybe? Or very close friends.

"What are you going to bother Echo with today?" Echo asked annoyingly. She unwrapped a lollipop from her pocket and stuck it in her mouth.

"I thought I'd come and visit" Chung said flicking the stick part of the lollipop. Echo tried to slap his hand away, but failed every time. Chung burst into laughter.

Echo pouted and then looked at me. Her tainted green eyes pierced into my amber ones. A gut feeling is telling me she doesn't like me...

'calm down Eve. calm down...' I told myself

"Who's this?" She ask, taking the lollipop out of mouth and facing Chung.

"She's my- " Chung started

"Guest" I finished, cutting Chung in the process. Chung looked at me, bewildered. But I continued.

"I've came from Altera to invest Hamel's architecture skills." I said simply. My poker face remained as it was.

"Oh..." Echo placed the lollipop back in her mouth and turned her attention back on Chung again. "Are you done here? I still have work to do" Echo said sticking her tongue out. Chung, this time, didn't talk back. Instead he grabbed my hand.

"We'll be leaving now." Chung said and bow towards Danke before pulling me out the shop. Remy and Moby both rushed behind me.

* * *

Third person p.o.v

Eve struggled to escape Chung's grip, but as they both know. Chung is much stronger and she was. Struggling was hopeless at this point. They both arrived at a less populated place in the village before he finally let her go.

"What was that for" Eve shouted at him. Chung ran his fingers through his soft cream hair.

"That's my question to you" He retorted "Why did you lie back there"

Eve flinched as he stepped closer and closer to her. As soon as she back up against a wall, Chung trapped her with both his hands between her.

"I-i don't understand why you are so mad" Eve defended. "I did it for you own good anyways."

"My own good?" Chung replied with a loud voice. "What does lying about who you are, affect me at all?!"

"BECAUSE YOU LIKE HER" Eve yelled. "I know you have feelings for her. I can tell. I'm not blind!" Eve continued on. "If she knew who I really was, then wouldn't that hurt you? That I'm the one getting in the way?" tears soon came from one eye, the both.

"But you don't have to lie about it. And if you knew then why are you still here" Chung said with a deep voice. "This is my home. not yours. Don't act like you are forced to be here."

Eve clinched on to her fist. Then raised her right arm and slapped it against Chung's face, causing him to fall backwards and releasing her.

"**Well, I hope this is the last time I ever see you again. Chung Seiker**" Eve screamed and bolted away from him.

Chung sat there in shock. "My last name...How did she know my last name..." Chung muttered "It's my late father's last name...how.."

* * *

Eve's p.o.v

I ran all the way back to the palace. Thanks to Remy and Moby, I was about to make it back without getting lost. When I got to my room, I looked out the windows.

"OPHELIA. OBERON. COME TO MY SIDE AT ONCE" I shouted. from behind me, the 2 robots teleported before me.

"You've called you hi-" Before Oberon could finish, Ophelia elbowed him in the stomach.

"Eve. you have called?" She said kneeling down before me. As soon as she saw my tears, Ophelia pulled out a napkin for me to whip it with.

"Who has done this to you?" Oberon asked, who already had his blade out.

"Don't...hic...worry about that...hic" I said as my voice cracked. "Pack up...everything hic...We're going back to Altera"

They both hesitated for a moment but then agreed at the end.

'I can see why dad didn't let me out of Altera now...' I thought to myself, drifting off to sleep

-flashback-

"Chung Seiker" The boy from my dream said.

"Seiker?" I asked. He nodded at me.

"It's the name my dad gave me just as I was born" The boy told me. "He died not to long after it..."

-Flashback end-

* * *

**WOW THINGS ARE SO RUSHED XDDDD**

**;3; I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT ECHO WAS LIKE THE CLOSEST ONE TO EVE I COULD FIND**

**and I read some of the elsword mangas and it shows chung as a nooby, working along with Echo in elders before he joined elsword and them. IDK ;W; IT JUST HAPPENED...**

**review corner~ **

**Awakened Hades: my first reviewer :O w -continuing-**

**Orithia WindBell: Thanks for the welcome and I hope my stories will continue to interest u *w***

**Spirify: Sorry, I get in alot of habits with my punctuation and grammar **

**RubyCrucifix: thankssss xD More cpls will be appearing soon so don't worry o w -. describing isn't my best, but I'll try my best * n***

**THANKS TO ALL THAT READ AND UNTIL NEXT TIME OWO**

**~maiden-sama out~**


	3. Elders

**A RANDOM CHAPTER UPDATE APPEARS o3o **

**For the people that read my vocaloid fanfiction, I'm working on Rose Maidens and Guardians, but since I'm on another computer right now, I can't continue to write it...and also I'm too lazy to like, retype everything. YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IF YOU WROTE LIKE 2K WORDS AND THEN WHEN YOU TRY TO SAVE, EVERYTHING JUST DISAPPEARS ;_; **

**-ahem- but anyways...**

**Disclaimer: Maiden-sama doesn't own any property from Elsword. :L **

* * *

Third person p.o.v

Eve sat silently on top of the bed sheets while both Oberon and Ophelia worked quickly on packing up her stuff into the luggage.

Remy and Moby landed on top of her lap, looking up at their owner...and their friend. Eve still had tears trailing down from her amber eyes and dropped on top of Moby. The droid flinched as the tear landed on it's head and shook it off. Remy stared at Moby and then back to Eve.

Eve looked down at her 2 little pets, picked them up, and cuddled with them. Her eyes were red from her outbreak and her body was still trembling from the memory of what happened not long ago.

_'I don't want my parents to see me like this...no they can't...and mother's warning...The Nasod king...'_ Eve thought _'I need to go somewhere else...but where?' _Then a thought came to Eve.

Outside the windows, the sun was slowly dying down into a beautiful sunset. Eve peeked out the window and let out a big sigh. She rubbed her eyes for any remaining water that hung from her eyes and looked at Oberon and Ophelia.

"Would you like me to contact your mother of your return?" Ophelia asked me. Eve looked down and shook her head.

"I don't want them to know. I've plan to make a trip somewhere else." She responded and looked over at Oberon. "Do you still know the address to Aunt Nemesis's house?"

Oberon stood still for a second and then nodded. "Elder's Village..." He recalled. "Should I contact her?"

Eve shook her head again. "I'll surprise her myself." Oberon nodded.

Not long after their talk, The bags were all packed and ready to go.

"System check. Are you ready, mistress Eve" Ophelia asked. Eve gave a small nod and a platform appeared before her.

"Appoint location. Elder's Village" Oberon said typing on a hologram keyboard. " Data set. Success rose to 100%."

"Thank you, Ophelia. Oberon." Eve said looking at the 2 androids and stepping on the platform. Both robots bowed down to their mistress as blue light surrounded Eve and specs of her body starts dissolving into the air.

"Have a safe trip" Their voices echoed in Eve's head.

* * *

~Elder's Village~

By the time Eve was fully transferred to Elder's, It was already night time. Lanterns hung from every house hold out in the village, giving every family a little light to ensure them their safety. Eve slowly walked around the quiet plaza. A statue of a man stood in front of the city central.

Eve looked around a bit and then recalled the address Oberon gave to her. After transferring it to both Remy and Moby, the gem on their forehead started to glow and they floated away with Eve following them. After a bit of a walk, They stopped in front of a house a next to the bridge to Wally's castle.

The house was very old fashioned but well enough to hold itself up. Next to it, there was a small river trailing towards the bridge. A windmill could be seen on top of the right tower of the house. Eve swallowed up her pride and went ahead and knocked on the door a few times before stepping away from it.

"Who could it be at this time of day..." A voice whined, creaking the door open just a little.

"I-it's me" Eve shuttered "Eve..." The door at that point, flew open. A women with waist length silver hair stared her amber eyes into Eve's.

"Oh my blades, Eve!" The women squealed, grabbing Eve for a big hug.

"Haha...Hey Aunt Nemesis" Eve tried her best to laugh and be happy, but that certainly didn't last. Footsteps were heard behind them.

"Nemesis...we might be out in the open, but there are still people that wants to sleep" A man scolded her, playfully giving her a hit on the head. Nemesis turned around to see her shirtless husband, released Eve and gave him peck on the lips.

"Sorry dear" She turned her attention back on Eve. "Look who came to visit?" The man raised his eyebrows

"Nice to see you again, Eve" He said patting her on the head. Eve bowed

"Same to you uncle Paladin" Nemesis pulled her into the house, while Paladin got a hold of her luggage.

"We can talk tomorrow." Nemesis said while leading her upstairs where there was an empty room with a bed, a cabinet, a small desk with a lamp and a window with moon light pouring into the room, the only light in the room. Eve looked in and nodded.

After Paladin finished placing the bags in the room, The 2 adults left Eve inside and went back to their own room. From Eve's window, she could see the lights going out in the other room. She sat on top of the small bed while Remy and Moby made themselves at home.

"It's peaceful here isn't it?" Eve commented. The droids nodded in agreement and stared at their shadow from the moon light. Eve crawled under the covers and looked up at the ceiling. Her droids joined her moments later and snuggled against each other.

-Flashback-

_A young Eve looked at the room that her aunt gave her. It was summer and with her parents busy, Eve usually spent most of her time with her aunt. The young looking lady with silver hair entered the room._

_"How do you like the room Eve?" she asked. Eve gave her a big smile and twirled in the light that shined through the windows. _

_"It's great" Young Eve cheered as her droids spun and danced with the small girl. Her aunt couldn't help but to laugh. _

_"You are always welcome back here whenever you want" Nemesis told her, kneeling down in front of Eve. "So come visit sometimes ok?" _

_"Okai" Eve grinned and went back to her fun and games_

-Flashback End-

"I wonder why Aunt Nemesis doesn't want to be in the royal castle with Mom and me..." Eve muttered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Back in Hamel~

That night, Chung didn't catch any sleep, instead he wandered about in palace. It was empty because his parents hasn't yet came back. He carried this sharp pain in his chest...and his cheeks, which was still red from the slap that Eve gave him.

He past by Eve's room a few times, but didn't dare to knock or go in. A mix of anger and sorrow built up in his head, giving him headaches now and then, reminding him of scene that played itself today.

"I might have over-reacted" Chung muttered to himself, picking the last of his pride.

-Flashback-

_"WHY. WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!" young Chung shouted at his mother. Tears raced down his face and dripped against the white marbles. "After all these years. WHY" _

_His mother looked away from her son. Clutching onto her chest. "Your father told me-" but Chung cut her off._

_"MY FATHER WOULD HAVE BEEN HERE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU" He yelled. "my dad..." _

_"The only reason why I didn't tell you is because I knew you would be like this" His mother replied, a tear streamed down her face. "I didn't...want...you to be...like this..." She chocked out. Chung's eyes stared into his mother's_

_"Dad...what was he like..." He asked in a low whisper. _

_"He...was a great man..." His mother smiled at the thought. "Courageous and Kind...He's every women's dream to have.." She gave out a faint laugh. Chung clutched his fist. _

_"I'll grow up to be like dad. My real dad. Just you watch" Chung shouted._

-End Flashback-

"Me...Courageous...and kind?" Chung laughed to himself. He ran through his hair with his right hand, pulling his bangs back. "there goes my dream to go and be like dad..." He fell on top of his bed sheets.

"I Doubt she would even come eat dinner at all..." He muttered and stood up. "I'll try to talk to her?" And left the bedroom.

Chung slowly dragged himself towards Eve's room. Each step was like he was crossing over a spike trail, if he made one false move, it would take his life.

He slowly lift his right arm and knocked a few times.

Silence.

He knocked again.

Nothing.

'I know she's mad but can she at least open her door?' He thought and knocked again.

"Tsk." He muttered and opened the door himself. The only light that was left in the room was the moon light passing through the windows.

"What..." Chung looked around the bedroom. Opening the closet, the bed, desk. Everything was empty.

"She...left?" He rubbed his eyes as if he was imagining something. " . .DAMN." He cursed and went to the phone before he paused.

"I...I can't tell her parents..." He muttered " Blast that, MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME"

* * *

~Morning at Elder's~

"Mooorning Eve" Nemesis called to her niece, who was rubbing her eyes from the new day light.

"good morning, Aunt Nemesis" Eve mumbled as she dragged herself out of bed. Remy and Moby still cuddled together in the corner against the pillow.

"Come on down to the kitchen, we need to talk" Nemesis said before leaving the room. Eve nodded and followed her out the door.

"Ah, good morning Eve" Paladin said in the kitchen. He placed down his drink and continued to his papers. Nemesis sat down next to him while Eve sat across. A plate of food was placed in front of her. The smell drew forward her stomach to growl.

"You haven't eaten dinner have you?" Nemesis said with a smile before pushing the food further towards Eve. "Go on"

Eve held onto her fork and got a first bite out of the omelet that her aunt always made for her when she came over. It was nothing fancy, but it was the best in the world.

"So..."Nemesis continued "What brought you here all of a sudden Eve? If you would have told me, I could have picked you up or something"

"No...I wanted to surprise you" Eve mumbled. Nemesis narrowed her eyes towards her niece.

"Is something wrong? Did someone hurt you? Was your mom doing something to you? or is it your dad not letting you out of Altera?" Nemesis listed on and on. But Eve shook her head.

"Is it because of a boy?" Paladin guessed. This time, Eve didn't move. She felt her face getting hot.

"A boy?!" Nemesis exclaimed. "did he break your heart? Did he hurt you? what happened?"

"No...It's the other way around..." Eve muttered then explained what happened yesterday. "And so...I slapped...him and..." tears fell from her eyes and onto the plate.

"Chung...Seiker..." Nemesis thought for a moment "The prince of Hamel? But his name isn't Seiker..."

"It is..." Eve corrected her "From his late father"

Nemesis exchanged glances with Paladin. "And...he's your..." Nemesis began

"Fiance..." Paladin finished.

"Well..." Eve began, but wasn't able to finish. "I can't say that...I bet he's still mad at me...I did lie to him...and scream...and slapped him..." Eve hid her face behind her hands.

"awww" Nemesis squealed softly at Eve's reaction. "I'll go give Hamel a call" She said about to sneak away

"No!" Eve stood from her seat " please...I...I don't know if I can do this anymore..." She sat back down " You wouldn't mind if I stayed here a bit longer.."

Nemesis shot a worried look at her niece before nodding her head "You are always welcome here" She smiled

After she was finished with breakfast, Eve decided to go back upstairs to the bedroom to settle down and unpack a little.

In the mean time, Nemesis walked over to the phone.

"What do you think you're doing?" Paladin asked his wife. A dark force surrounded surrounded Nemesis as she touched the phone.

"Giving Hamel a little surprise..." Nemesis muttered. "Anyone that makes my little niece cry...should not be able to live" At that point, Paladin grabbed a hold of her arm before she could cast any of her blades.

"Stop this Nemesis." His grip tightened around her wrist. She flinched at the sudden action. Her eyes then lowered.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. Paladin hugged her from behind.

"We'll try to figure this out ok?" He muttered staring at the phone.

"But we can't do that unless we go there..and we can't leave Eve here" Nemesis defended.

"No, We are not gonna be near him...but Empress you see..." Paladin trailed off. Nemesis broke into a wide smirk.

"Well played..." she said before dialing to her royal sister.

* * *

**AHO, THAT'S DER END :D **

**XD i'm gonna have fun writing this...and thanks to Fanfiction for the view statistics, I can tell that you gais still read my writing ;w; thank you~ even if you are one of those shy ones that doesn't want to review**

**I understand ;w; cause I'm usually one of them when it comes to reviewing... I recently joined back after all...so much to catch up, almost no time to read now a days...**

**BUT. that doesn't mean I don't xD ANYWHO. **

**Question: What's Eve's last name ._. ...i need one lol xD MAKE ONE UP IF YOU DON'T KNOW BUT LIKE, TO SOUND OFFICAL, EVE NEEDS A LAST NAME ;W; **

**:3 i promise to give credit for the one I think is most suitable **

**-Review corner- **

**Spirify: ;w; lol thanks... although that cpl isn't really...comfortable for alot of people lol echo and chung i mean =w=;;; **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME **

**~maiden-sama out~**


	4. Altera's Call

**HEY THERE. xD I've been a little busy on Elsword. =_= TRYING TO CLASS CHANGE MY EVE. **

**currently: lvl 36 code architecture**

**;_; why is it so hard to do the 2/5?! -sulking in corner-**

**anyways...**

**Disclaimer: o-o Maiden-sama doesn't own anything form Elsword. thanks for reading.**

* * *

Third person p.o.v

That night, after Eve was sound asleep in her room, Nemesis sneaked her phone to her own bedroom and crawled onto the bed next to her husband.

" You are just made of pure evil sometimes" Paladin smirked and gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

" And you love me for it" She finished before dialing up her sister. Th phone bleeped a few times before a familiar voice answered it.

"This is the royal residence of Altera, who may this be?" The voice asked.

"Ophelia, It's Me. Nemesis" she said quietly " I would like to speak to the Empress "

"Mistress Nemesis" Ophelia said in surprised. " Did Eve arrive to Elder's safely?"

"Yes, she's currently sleeping in her room" Nemesis answered "Now...my sister" She lowered her voice.

"Ah. yes. I shall fetch the Empress for you" Ophelia said before putting the phone on hold. Nemesis glanced at her husband, who was laying down on the bed looking up at her. She placed the phone between them and placed it on speakers while lowering the volume just enough for the both of them.

" Hello? Empress speaking" A voice suddenly said.

"Empress, It's Nemesis speaking" Nemesis whispered into the phone.

"Eh? Nemesis?" Empress gasped at the sudden call. "This is a rare occasion that you would call me..." Nemesis laughed.

"Well I'm sorry your highness, Is your own sister too low of a class to be able to call you?" Nemesis mocked.

"That's not what I meant" Empress said irritated. "But seriously...you usually don't call me... that's all" She trailed off.

"Awww does my little sister miss me?~" Nemesis cooed as a smirk grew on her face.

"Shut up and get to the point" Empress blurted. giggles could be heard from nemesis before she finally died down and got serious.

"Ok, Sis...before I tell you..." Nemesis warned " do not freak out."

"I can already tell this is going to be bad" Empress sighed over the phone.

"...kinda?" Nemesis questioning her decision "look, I have it under control but..." She paused for a second to look at Paladin. He gave her a small nod

"Eve's at my house right now" Nemesis finished. Silence hung between the line.

"EVE IS WHERE?!" Empress shouted into the phone. Nemesis backed away from the phone before leaning back towards it.

"Look. she's sleeping right now, so shhhh" She whispered.

"Why would she be in Elders?! She's suppose to be staying with chung in..." Another pause played itself. "Oh no.." Empress mumbled

"you...can probably guess what happened" Nemesis commented and let out a sigh.

"Yes...yes I do...Ophelia is sending me a report on it at the moment and...oh my..." Empress paused once again

"What happened?"

"She slapped him.." Empress giggled. Nemesis pulled out a grin.

"Yeah, I wonder where she got THAT from" She laughed

"Oh, you be quiet"

"As you wish your highness" another laugh slipped out.

"bleh" Empress said giving up on her childish older sister. Nemesis continued on to laugh. "But...what do you want me to do with...-ahem-" Empress cleared her throat

"Oh, Eve told me that his parents are in Altera. Is that true?" Nemesis asked

"Yes...they plan to stay over for a while and give Eve and Chung some space...which didn't seem to work" Empress whispered.

"Ok, I have a plan"

"Oh dear lord..." Empress sighed in grief.

"What?" Nemesis said, offended. "My plans always works"

"ooooof course it does sis" She said sarcastically over the phone

"Do you want to hear it or what?" Nemesis retorted

"Do I actually have a choice?" Empress joked and laughed. Nemesis felt a smirk grow on her face.

"Nope. Anyways... I want to have Chung's parents to come to Elders" She finished.

* * *

~Hamel~ 8:30am

Chung stared down at his breakfast, poking on the egg with yoke slightly pouring out. Questions rushed again and again in his mind.

'Where could she have gone?...She knows her way right?'

'stupid Chung. This is her first time here! how in the hell would she know her way around Hamel' the devil side spoke in his mind

'well...she has robot servants..'

'How well would that help?' the devil grunted

'...i don't know!' He shouted mentally. Chung ruffled his hair from stress and saw a pair of brown eyes looking at him. Silence hung before the red knight spoke.

"Well morning to you too, Chung" He joked. Chung couldn't help but grin at his energetic friend.

"Morning Elsword" He said and finally put some food in his mouth.

"So, whats the catch this morning? found a stain on your cannon?" Elsword sat himself down next to Chung.

"No..."he narrowed his eyes"ok, maybe a little but that's not the problem here" Elsword gasped dramaticly

"SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT THAN HIS CANNON!? SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE" He cried but Chung playfully punched him on the arm. "Alright alright..."

"Remember Eve? " Chung suddenly asked. Elsword raised his eyebrows and thought for a minute

"The chick with white hair? Yeah, what about her?"

"She...left...the castle" He finished, avoiding eye contact from the glance his friend is giving him. "Did you happen to see her during your patrol?"

"She left?" Elsword repeated. "But I saw her running into the castle yesterday"

"You did?" Chung thought for a minute.

'That's true...her stuff is gone after all...' He thought to himself.

"Did she leave the castle before I came back?" Elsword shook his head.

"Haven't seen her after that. I could have sworn she was crying or something but she was goin way too quick for me to notice" He shrugged.

"Then she should be in the castle?..." Chung muttered.

"I'ma leave you to your stalking ways. I'm heading back to Elder's today." Elsword stood up. "Gonna meet up with my sister for some training"

"To think that you were gonna REST on your vacation time." Chung joked

"There is no such thing as rest when you are the personal guard of the prince of Hamel" He said dramaticly once again. "Besides, you look like you need a vacation more than I do"

"Yeah yeah" Chung waved him away. "remember to bring back some of Elise's cookies for me!" He called after Elsword, who was already at the door.

"Not promising anything!" His voice echoed in the halls.

* * *

~Elder's Village~11:00am

"Eve~ Try this on" Nemesis handed her yet another dress from her aunt's huge closet. Eve stared at the dress and went to change

"Oh how I miss dressing her up..." Nemesis laughed. Eve soon walked out in a blue and white sailor dress, a ribbon hung from the middle. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself.

"I think I'll go back to the white dress" Eve said with a sweat drop. And walked back into the changing room.

"aw...but that looked adorable on you..." She pouted but recovered herself.

Eve walked back out with a white dress with short sleeves. Pink designs danced around the bottom of the dress. Paladin knocked on the door before poking his head in.

"Nemesis, we gotta get to work." He walked up to the 2 girls " you look cute, Eve" And patted her on the head.

"Eve, why don't you go to the village and look around. Make some friends while you're still here" Nemesis instructed before walking out the door behind her husband. "I left some money for you in case you want to buy a little something."

Eve walked out the closet room after she placed back the clothes that she wore. A pouch stood on the kitchen table as she went down stairs. Opening the bag, she found it filled with golden coins.

"Some money huh..." She muttered and headed to the door. Remy and Moby appeared before her and together, they walked to the brightened village.

The afternoon rush was just as packed here as they are in Hamel. Commotion everywhere Eve looked. While looking at the new items from every shop, Eve continued to walk down towards the village plaza, where food carts circled themselves, facing the statue of wally.

"AHHHH LOOK OUT!" A voice cried as it got louder and louder. Eve reacted quickly and had Remy and Moby create an electric force field in front of her. A bike came rushing down the path and crashed into the electric walls before falling back. Eve rushed ahead and helped the stranger up.

Purple eyes stared into Amber ones as the girl regained consciousness. She then remembered what just happened and stood up, face flushed red.

"I-I'm so sorry" She bowed towards Eve.

"It's fine" Eve waved her hands slightly. Running towards her from a distance, a red headed boy cried

"AISHA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RIDING MY BIKE!?"

Both girls focused their attention towards the loud sound. When the red head finally caught up to them, he hit 'Aisha' on the head. Eve watched as the 2 broke into quarrel.

"It's not my fault that your bike didn't have a break" She retorted

"cause you broke them last year!" He shot back. The boy then noticed Eve's presence. His eyes widen and soon fell silent. "You're..." He began.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask for your name. I did crash into you and gave you trouble...I'm Aisha" The girl introduced, reaching her hand out for a handshake. Her 2 purple pigtails glowed a little. Eve looked at Aisha's hands and took it.

"Eve." She said with a smile. The boy, at this point, looked as if he was gonna explode from surprise.

"YOU'RE THAT GIRL. THE CHICK THAT CAME TO HAMEL" He exclaimed, pointing at Eve with shaking hands. Aisha grabbed her star wand out of no where and slammed it on his head.

"Don't point. How rude" Aisha said folding her arms. Eve couldn't help but let out a small giggle. A small memory reminded her of the red night that greeted her in Hamel.

"Ah..Elsword was it?" Eve recalled. Elsword placed up a peace sign and grinned, but quickly shook it off.

"Chung was going crazy this morning since you left without notice" He scratched his head "Why are you in Elder's anyways"

"I-" Eve started but got cut off by the purple witch.

"Guys, we're in the middle of the road..." She reminded them " Come with us,Eve" And she walked off. Elsword sighed and picked up his wrecked bike before following the girl. Eve accompanied them to a bakery.

Both Remy and Moby floated towards the sweets displayed behind a thick glass wall. As they went ahead to admire the colors of sweets, Eve took a seat by the window with Elsword while Aisha went behind the counter to put on a worker's apron.

"This is a little shop that me and my mom runs" Aisha said with her hands on her hips. " Got any orders?"

"The usual" Elsword said resting on top of his arm on the table.

"o-order?" Eve looked at at the slip of paper in front of her "Uh..." She hesitated "S-strawberry burst?"

Aisha grinned and scribbled away on her note pad. "Coming right up" And she walks back behind the counter.

"You really got some guts" Elsword muttered loud enough for Eve to hear. "To actually put the Prince under that kind of stress." Eve looked down to him

"I...'m sorry" She whispered. Elsword opened one of his eyes and looked up.

"For what?" He asked curiously

"Putting him through the trouble..." She continued " I take blame if I caused him any problem" Elsword paused for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Gosh Eve, Calm down" He sat up again. "It's not your fault after all" He patted her head softly. Heat started to climb up to her face.

Aisha came back not too long after their little chat. She placed down a Double chocolate layered cake with a light coffee drink in front of Elsword , then pass a slice of Strawberry cake decorated with pink macaroons and white chocolate.

Remy and Moby finally floated back to Eve and sat themselves down on the table. Each grabbed a macaroon and started to eat it together, while Eve helped herself with the cake she ordered.

A blend of strawberry cream and a bit of raspberry melted into her mouth. A moment of bliss came to her as she took another bite.

"Good isn't it?" Aisha asked, a smile grew on her face. Eve nodded in agreement. Then Aisha snapped her fingers.

"Since you're still pretty new to Elder's...why don't we go show you around?" She looked at Elsword. He gave a shrug. Aisha jumped up and down.

"Then it's decided!"

~Elder's Village~ 6:45pm

"Ahahhahahaha" Aisha laughed while running away from Elsword, who was holding a feather that he picked up around wally's bridge. Eve laughed with them as she recorded the both of them with Moby.

Elsword looked over at Eve who was sitting down and ran up to her.

"I'll record. You go play a little." He said handing her the large feather.

When Aisha stopped to take a breath, She saw Elsword sitting down with Eve's droids. Then she realized the white hair girl hovering towards her.

"OH NOT YOU TOO EVE!" She panted and started running again. Eve grinned and kicked herself higher into the air, before diving to where Aisha was. She planned to have fun, so when she appeared in front of Aisha, She would drag the light feather pass Aisha's neck, making her squeal and continue to laugh and run. The 2 continued until the sun was almost completely down.

"Today was fun!" Aisha announced as the 3 made their way back to plaza, where they would go separate ways. But something caught their eyes and they stood their ground.

Soldiers from Hamel lined up in a line marched through the road, and walked towards them. The leader had Elsword step ahead.

"The Prince of Hamel ask for your presence in Hamel" The leader said in a deep voice.

"Chung? He knows I'm on vacation right?" Elsword retorted

"He is fully aware but the problem is.." The guard took a pause "He is bedridden" Both Eve and Aisha gasped, but Elsword rolled his eyes.

"In other words, he's just sick..." He said "A fever probably. Why would he need me though? Why can't he call a doctor?"

"We are not informed his reason, but he did as for you." Elsword let out a groan and looked at Eve. Then a grin stretched on his face.

"Ok...I'll be bringing someone with me though" He looked back at the guards.

"But-" Elsword interrupted them by pulling out his 2 blades.

"Do I hear an objection?" He asked. The leader hesitated and nodded.

* * *

**OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO**

**SICK CHUNG NEEDS HELP eUe~ **

**=3= next chapter is going to be a VERY CORNY ONE!. so stay tune**

**Question: Do you play elsword? and which is your most proud character? I just need the character and the lvl. No need for usernames xD**

**I bet you all are pros ;w; ~**

**-review corner-**

**Awakened Hades: ooo I like that name :0 xD Thanks for the suggestion~**

**Until next time**

**~Maiden-sama out~**


	5. Return to Hamel

**Hello readers~ we're back to elsword cause I'm currently still having my writing block for my other stories...**

**I FINALLY GOT MY CODE EMPRESS! ;W; And ever since I started writing this fanfic...every time I go into dungeon...I just can not look at them the same anymore -goestocorner- WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO MEEE**

**ALSO, CREDITS TO Awakened Hades for helping me with Eve's last name - Xeon **

**:'D thanks a bunch!**

**ANYWAYS! ON WITH THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: No property owned from Elsword what so ever. enjoy the story**

* * *

~Elder's Village~ 10:30pm

Nemesis continued to chew on her nails as she walked back and forth around the kitchen table. Her husband, who was sitting down in one of the seats, finally got up and got a hold of his wife.

"Nemesis, Everything's going to be fine. I'm sure Eve is just not aware of the time" He assured, slowly patting the top of her head. She leaned her head against his chest, staring down towards their feet. A moment froze between them before a knock on the door could be heard from the front door. Nemesis quickly pushed herself away from her husband and rushed to the door. There, stood a women in a white and pink uniform.

"Ophelia?" Nemesis questioned her sudden appearance. The android bowed towards her and handed her a note before stepping back and disappearing in thin air. Paladin walked over to her after She closed the door behind her and read the note on the spot. Her eyes quickly scanning through the paper.

* * *

_Dear Aunt Nemesis and Uncle Paladin,_

_I apologize for the sudden disappearance, but I have to return to Hamel for an urgent event. There isn't many things I can explain to you at the moment, but I hope you can trust me that I will come back to Elder's to say my official good byes. I do not believe that I would be staying in Hamel for too long, so the luggage can stay in the room until my return. I apologize again for the rush, but please do not worry. I'll explain to you the full story once I am done. _

_-Eve Xeon_

* * *

"RETURN TO HAMEL!? WHAT IS SHE THINKING" Nemesis suddenly burst. Paladin took the paper from her and glimpse through letter and looked back at his wife.

"She seems to know what she's doing" He commented. She shot a glare at him.

"how would she know what she is doing? the original purpose of her coming here was because of Hamel" She scratched her head. "Why does she want to return there?...or...did they KIDNAP HER! BLACKMAIL!" She confirmed. "We have to save her!" But before she could rush out the door, Paladin grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back in.

"You, stop jumping into conclusion. Eve promised that she's going to come back didn't she? Just give her some trust" He reassured. Nemesis glanced out the window, where moonlight poured into the room.

"I hope you're right...If they do anything towards her I'll-" But Paladin cut her off with a pat on the shoulders

"I know I know, now let's get to bed. Don't want you up late tomorrow shall we?" He trailed off, guiding her upstairs to their room.

* * *

~Hamel~ 10:00pm

The guards stopped in front of the 2 familiar gates that led back into the white palace. Eve felt an uneasy feeling crawling down her spine as she passed through the doors once again. Elsword walked ahead with the guards, while Eve slowly walked at the near ends, admiring the night-time in the castle. Lights hung from each corner of the castle, giving it a very mysterious yet heart warming scent.

When the guards finally reached their limit point, they wandered off to their assignments. Only foot steps of both Elsword and Eve could be heard through the palace halls. A few maids and servants scurried away as they passed through towards Chung's master bedroom.

Without even a knock, The red-head knight kicked open the door. The dark room only revealed a bit of light, but you could see the young prince laying in bed. Eve approached towards his bed as Elsword watched from the door.

'You can thank me later' The red knight thought to himself. A smirk spread on his face.

Eve held a small light ball in her hands while studying the prince's face. She placed her hand on top of his forehead, brushing back his bangs in the progress. She then quickly pulled from the shock of warmth that continued to heat up. Eve tested the heat with her own forehead.

"Mmn..." Chung mumbled and shifted his position. Irritated from the heat, he pushed off part of the bed sheets, showing his bare built chest. Eve quickly backed away from the half-naked boy in the bed and rushed back to Elsword, who was trying his best not to laugh at what just happened.

"I-I'll go uh...get some cold towels" Eve hesitated and ran out the room. Remy and Moby flew after their master, leaving Elsword with Chung.

The red-head chuckled before walking towards the blonde and pulled the sheets over him to cover his chest once again. Chung reacted to the movement and mumbled again. Elsword could tell that his eyes were half-opened, so he took a step back and remained silent.

"Who...'s there" Chung muttered weakly. Elsword couldn't help but grin at his hopeless friend.

"You're dreaming" Elsword said with a ghostly voice. The sound of rustling bed sheets could be heard from Chung, trying to escape the heat.

"Tsk...stop joking...el..sword..." He managed to say before soft breathing sounds returned to the tired prince.

Meanwhile, Eve roamed around the huge palace grounds, trying to find the slightest clue where cold water is. The memory of Chung's bare chest was locked and set in her mind. She shook her head from the thought and hurried ahead to her search.

After a few minutes, Eve was nearly to the point of giving up, until she saw a maid pass by her from a distance. Quickly, Eve speed walked towards the maid and asked for a towel and cold water. The maid hesitated for a moment after taking order from a stranger, but she soon gave in and led Eve to the washroom. The big white marbled room was decorated with fountains and shells. As Eve continued to stare at the beautiful designs, the maid collected the requested items and hurried back to Eve.

She handed her a white bucket filled with ice water and a clean towel. Eve still surprised that the maid agreed to her request but didn't question, but rather rushed back to the bedroom.

The door was still a crack open , but Elsword was not there anymore. The silver-haired girl poked her head into the dark room once again before slowly and softly tip-toed her way towards the side of the bed and placed down the bucket and sat herself down. Remy held the light for her with its el stone while She soaked the towel in cold water, then twisted the water out the wet towel.

Eve looked around for anyone that might be looking, before leaning on the bed and putting her hand on his head again.

'It got hotter' She thought to herself and gently placed the cold towel on his forehead before quickly backing away, bracing herself for a reaction.

A second past...and Eve is still holding her breath. Slowly stepping back towards him, Remy dim the light in on its crystal but made it possible to show Eve his face.

The young prince slowed down his breathing and the redness from his skin faded slowly. A spark of happiness filled Eve as she let out a small smile. After a few minutes, she removed the towel from his forehead and washed it in the cold water, repeating the steps a few times before she finally stood up.

"Maybe I'll make something to eat..." She muttered, holding her empty stomach. Her Amber eyes then glanced down at the sleeping Chung before leaving the room with a crack.

Outside the room, Elsword leaned against the wall as Eve left. She jumped at the sight of his sudden appearance.

" Thanks...for taking care of that hot head" He smirked and peeked into the room. Eve shook her head.

"I owe him anyways..." She stopped at her growling stomach. Her face reddened. "Do...you know where is the kitchen?" Elsword let out a laugh before leading her into another hall way.

"If you walk straight down here and turn to your right, There will be a private kitchen for the royal family that lives here. In other words, the kitchen Chung's s mom uses when she want to do her own cooking. There wouldn't be any servants or maids in that kitchen, so knock yourself out" He instructed. Eve thanked him before rushing down the corridor. Elsword walked back to Chung's room and sneaked in. He gave himself a second to collect his thoughts before pulling the switch to turn on the lights.

Chung, who was fighting himself to wake up, finally sat up holding the wet towel in his hands. His eyes shot towards Elswords.

"You look good for a guy that just woke up" Elsword commented. Chung rolled his eyes and looked down at the towel, He peered back at Elsword and then back at the towel.

"Did you..." He began but Elsword quickly held his defense.

"Dude, I'm suppose to protect you and all, but I'm not your mom" Chung unfolded the towel and whipped his sweaty face.

"What happened to me?" Elsword thought for a minute before answering.

"The guards informed me that they found you fainted in the east wing after you were done with your paper work. They carried you to your room and you told them to get me. Personally, I don't know what I would do if I came back alone cause I know less about taking care of sick people"

Chung blinked a few times before it hit him. "Who else came with you?..."

A creak on the door answered his question, as Eve came in the room with a tray holding small bowl covered with a lid. She held on the sides as she pushed the door open with he back. Looking at the new brightness, She then realized he was awake. Avoiding eye contact, she placed the tray down on the floor and rushed out the room.

Elsword walked towards the tray on the door and slid open the lid of the bowl. A soft scent of chicken and broth filled the room. Picking it up, he returned to Chung and placed it on his lap.

Many questions rushed in Chung's mind, but nothing seemed to have made it out his mouth. Elsword glanced towards the stunned prince and leaned against the wall near him.

"You're a wreck, you know that?" Elsword said giving him a devious grin. Chung shot a glare at him and then turned back to the bowl. "The least you can do is eat it and appreciate what she did for you" He threw a small bottle of pills. "I went out to Denka's to get this medicine too. Seems like you didn't get your monthly prescription have you.."

Chung didn't talk back. But other than that, memories of what happened that day in the Alchemist store still injects to his daily activities. Elsword felt the unease and looked at the door.

"I wonder if she's sleepy...hungry probably...Must be tiring to have been up this late at night" He muttered, then a sudden grip alerted him back to the prince.

"Please...take care of her until I get myself together." Chung said. "It's an order" Elsword smirked at him before giving him a small nod.

Right outside the door, Eve held on her chest, keeping her from doing anything that she would regret.

'At least he's ok right?' She thought and looked at Remy and Moby, who were hovering in front of her. Their stones on their foreheads grew darker and darker, and with that, the 2 droids slowly landed on the ground. Eve picked up her 2 friends and placed them on her lap.

"Maybe...I can call Ophelia...or Oberon...to...bring m.e...back to Elder's..." Eve dozed, forcing herself awake. But she couldn't hold it not long after that, and she fell to sleep next to the door of Chung's bedroom.

* * *

**Hnnng...I was struggling every time there is a sweet part in the chapter because I'm not...a...experienced person? xD I guess that's how you put it...**

**ANYWAYS, I feel like they are not having enough problems...or is that just me?**

**Maybe throw in some hate and some echo...i'll think of it later. **

**-Review corner- **

**Awakened Hades: I will :D Thanks for the last name *w* -throws massive credits at you-**

**Vayne358: I've read up that in different codes, the droids are named differently. in code Architecture, it's named Remy and Moby. And code Exotic is Reby and Moby. But they didn't say the names for code Electra so...I went with Code Architecture. :3 also, I find that me re-reading always leaves me still some spots...-forcing my friend to read it for me- xD**

**until next time~**

**~Maiden-sama out~ **


	6. History of 2

**Guhhh...i'm still a bit mindblocked from writing...NOT SURE WHAT TO WRITE BUT I DON'T WANT TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING LIKE LAST TIME**

**-rolls around on ground- ;n; sorry...**

**but, other than that, EVE IS GONNA UPDATEE~ i'm expecting so much from it since they skipped a week ;n; ~**

**ALSO, Thanks to Awakened Hades for the update. Apperently for Code Battle Seraph, the droids are called Kuro and Shira. It kinda makes sense since in japanese, Kuro means black and Shiro means white. Close enough xD. Remy and Moby is back to being Empress's Droids owo~**

**Enough with that, lets start ~u~**

**Disclaimer: Not sure why I'm still here but Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from Elsword. Enjoy**

* * *

~Hamel~ 11:30 pm

Chung looked down at the bowl of broth, and placed the first spoonful in his mouth. The warm taste of the chicken trickled down his throat while the broth melted in his tongue. It didn't take him long to finish it in front of Elsword, who was still laughing softly at the actions from the sick prince.

"Well...how is it?" Elsword asked, looking down at the empty bowl. That was when Chung realized how fast he finished the dish and quickly whipped my mouth, hiding the embarrassment shown on his face. "You know...this whole misunderstanding...about.." Elsword started again

"There is no misunderstanding" Chung retorted. The both of them know perfectly who he was talking about. "She is the only one I love in my life" Chung's hair hide dragged over his clear blue eyes. Elsword investigated Chung from a stare, but then looked away to the door.

"Only one huh?" Elsword repeated. "You're beginning to be more and more blind" Chung looked up at him with a glare, but he ignored it and continued. "Oh its because I love her soooo much that she saved my life. That's all you talk about when she's in the subject. Why do you even like her so much?"

"Are you questioning my heart interest?" Chung asked with a warning tone. But the red head only smirked and looked at the door again. "Don't ignore me!" Chung grabbed onto Elsword's left arm and held a grip on it. "I love her because she saved my life. She changed me" The prince looked towards the door, where a path of white hair can be shown. With that distraction, Elsword ripped his arm from Chung.

" Do what you want. It's not like you are going to listen to me anyways" He spatted. "I'm going back to Elder's, so i'm leaving her to you." Elsword walked towards the large window in Chung's room and pushed it open. " She was willing to come back to repay you. She thought she caused you trouble and that it was her fault that you were sick. ha, what a joke" He took a pause before continuing. " I'm giving you a second chance. blow it, and I'll make sure you regret it.

"Those are some strong words for a red knight to be saying towards the prince" Chung shot back at him. Elsword looked back with rage in his eyes

"I'm not talking to you as a red knight towards the prince! I'm talking to you as your best friend. " He yelled " Prince this, Prince that. Go take a vacation for god sake." And with that, he jumped out the window, a few thumps were heard after that before silence returned to the rooms.

"That's the second time this month that we argued..." Chung muttered and placed the bowl on the desk next to his bed. He took a deep breath before looking back at the door, where the white hair was still lying there . After a while, The girl still didn't move. Chung decided to see what she was doing, and got out of his bed on the cold marble floor.

Outside, the silver haired girl snoozed soundly with her 2 droids around her arms. Her knees help up for support, in case the 2 droids fell from her weak hands. Chung took a second to admire how this girl is sleeping the cold hallway so peacefully before softly kneeling beside her and gently picking her up bridal style. He re-entered his warm room and placed her on his bed and placed the covers over her.

Chung ran his fingers through his hair and looked out the windows.

"Its been about 7 years since that happened.." He muttered while rubbing the back of his neck.

-flash back-

_"Chung! Chung!" His mother called towards the bedridden Prince, who had bandages on both arms and legs. His eyes slowly flickered open and looked up at his mother weakly. " Oh, I am so glad you are alive" Apple cried, holding onto his left hand. " I thought I would never be able to see your eyes open again" _

_"I'm okay...Mom.." He hesitated for a moment as a stinging pain stabbed against his head. _

_"Chung?" She asked, his father stepped in. Unlike Chung's, his armor was red and his hair was black. The man stood before Chung and looked down upon him. Dark aura formed around him before he lifted his fist, and punched Chung on the head without mercy. Apple, who was shocked at her husband's actions, quickly pushed him away from Chung. _

_The Prince blinked a few times after his father brutally punched him in the head and realized the pain was gone. He looked up at his father with grief. Both him and his mother knew that this wasn't his real dad. The king doesn't know that Chung knows about the truth. Apple told him before when the king was out of the kingdom that he has a very short tempter and if it is to be messed with, this kingdom might fall apart. To this day, Chung still questioned weither to trust him or not. _

_Chung held onto the spot where it hurt on his head and looked at the sheet that separated him from another patient. Apple noticed his glace and parted the sheets for him. On the other side, a young girl about the same age as him was laying down with bandages over her eyes. She had short white hair that spread around the pillow. There was a few other band aids on her arms, but that was all he could see from her. _

_"Lay down Chung, you are going to hurt yourself" Young elsword warned and pushed his friend back down and peered at the person at the other side. _

_The other patient was released first before Chung got to be released. He never found out who she was, but...one day. Chung was walking through Hamel for his regular businesses and a similar white hair girl about his age bumped into him. Her white hair was similar to what he remembered and her eyes shined of clear jades. That day, Chung went back to ask his mother about the other patient on the other side. _

_Without hesitation, She said. _

_"She's the one that saved your life. Don't you remember Chung? The both of you were playing in the flower field just outside Hamel where a creature attacked the both of you. From what I remember, she said that you were it's first target and it knocked you out unconscious before it started to attack you." Apple explained and went back to her book. _

_"What...did she look like?" Chung asked softly. His mother glanced at him and paused for a moment before answering him_

_"White hair, about your age..." She trailed off "But that's much of what I remembered about her. The bandages weren't removed from her eyes until she was released and on that day, she left first thing in the morning with her parents. But Chung, Why are you so interested? She have already went back to her home. And on top of that...Please promise me that you would not be reckless. This girl has suffered enough." _

_At that point, Chung rushed back to the market place and looked for the white hair girl. At last, he stopped at the alchemy store where he saw the young girl carrying around boxes in the back. _

_"Bandages" Chung muttered when he saw the white patches on her arms. He greeted the owner before walking towards the working girl. She reacted quickly to his appearance and tilted her head.  
_

_"Who are you?" She asked but the store owner sincerely notified her that it was the prince. With complete embarrassment, She bowed._

_"I'm Chung" He said with his hand out. She glanced at his palm. "You?" _

_"E...cho" She replied. And ever since that day, he went back to the shop every day to accompany her. _

-end flashback-

"That's right...She's the one. I can't be wrong about it." Chung muttered and sat in front of the window for the rest of the night

* * *

Altera~ 12:30 pm

Empress sat in her regular tea table in the castle garden. Oberon and Ophelia stood besides her, ready to aid with whatever the Queen requests. She placed down the empty tea cup and looked back in her files of papers requesting different things around the kingdom. Ophelia quickly poured the warm tea in the cup before standing back in her usual position.

A sudden knock was heard from behind her, which surprisingly didn't frighten her. She waved to Oberon to open it for the guest and continued on with her work. A white haired women proceeded in, a familiar blue mark on her face and a blue crystal notified Empress that it was her one and only sister. Nemesis.

"Still working hard, I see" Nemesis said looking down on the piles of papers next to her at the table. Empress didn't react much, but nodded as a response. Nemesis took her seat while Ophelia poured her a cup of tea as well.

"So, what made you come visit at this time of day...Is it that urgent?" Empress asked without taking her eyes off the papers. Nemesis lowered her eyes and took out the piece of paper from her dress pocket and passed it to Empress. Remy grabbed hold of the piece of paper and showed it to the queen, who quickly scanned it. She smiled a little and glanced back at Nemesis. "I don't see what's wrong with her going back. To get them together was what we planned in the first place...no?"

"I know that was your intention, but have you forgotten what happened 7 years ago?" Nemesis retorted. Empress hesitated at the thought, but quickly shook it off.

"No...But all makes up for it no?" Empress muttered

-Flashback-

_"Eve!" Empress yelled as the Shadow creature backed off on Eve's Lasers, but quickly charged again towards the young princess. Behind her, Chung lied unconscious with cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. Blood could be seen dripping down from his head. Eve on the other hand, didn't seem to have injured herself too harshly, was also running out of energy to support herself to go on. _

_"Heaven's fist!" The Empress shouted. A large robotic arm fell from the skies and crushed the monster, who was now laying down. Ophelia and Oberon quickly rushed towards Eve, but just a few seconds short. The monster jumped back on it's feet, and threw his arms around which attacked anything within it's space. The small princess pushed Chung towards the 2 androids. But in the process, the creature's claws glided across her face. _

_A terrified scream emerged from the empress as she dashed to her daughter's side. Blood slipped from under Eve's eyelids and traveled down her cheek. Empress quickly whipped off the blood from her eyes and gently placed a handkerchief over her eyes to avoid the sight of it. Chung's parents didn't arrive long after with Eve's father. The 2 androids carried the wounded children to the hospital with Chung's parents and Empress. Eve's dad stayed to finish off some unwanted guests.  
_

_The doctors of Hamel got straight to work with the patients and let the parents outside in the waiting room. _

_"I..." Apple started. Silence returned to the group. There was no words to describe the tragedy that occurred. Chaser joined them shortly after and sat next to Empress, comforting her the best he could. _

_It took about 6 hours of waiting before the doctor stepped out of the room that they last saw him enter. The 4 parents quickly jumped up and shattered questions to the man. _

_"I will assure you, the 2 children are resting soundly with regulated conditions There is nothing to worry about, they are yet to be healed though. So I would advise that they stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks. maybe 2 to 3 months at most to secure the safety." The Doctor explained. __  
_

_"Do you think we can...see them?" Apple asked with water building up in her eyes. The doctor nodded and the maid unlocked the door for them. Before them was 2 white beds, separated from them were a white sheet. Empress rushed over to her daughter's side and leaned against the side of the bed, kneeling down towards Eve. Bandages covered over her eyes, but the bleeding stopped. On her arms were also a few patches of bandages and on her left arm, a thin tube connected her with a pouch of liquid that hung on a metal pole. _

_Chaser stood besides her and looked down at his little princess. He crested his hand gently against Eve's cheeks and fell into deep thoughts. Empress continued to look at Eve with red eyes before she stood up and cried. Chaser pulled her in his arms as she continued to sob in pain. The feeling of uselessness overwhelmed in her and conquered. _

_Then a sudden tug grabbed her attention, the small hands gripped onto her dress but her head didn't move to their direction. In fact, it was only her right arm that was moving. _

_"Don't cry mommy..." Eve whispered weakly. Empress felt a shock of hope and covered her mouth as more tears rushed down her face. "I don't want...to see...mommy sad..." She continued. Chaser kneeled down beside Eve's bed._

_"I won't let mommy cry, Eve. I promise you that." He paused " So get better soon so you can make mommy smile again. Deal?" Eve's face slowly formed a smile. _

_"Ok...ay daddy..." She muffled before her right arm dropped lifelessly back on the bed, letting do of Empress. Tears still trickled down her face until visiting hours were over. That night, Empress and Chaser stayed at Hamel with Apple in the castle. At the same time,Empress called Nemesis to come to Hamel. __  
_

_Nemesis and Paladin arrived not long after the phone call and the 6 adults sat around the dinning table. Silence continued to extend until Nemesis asked for the full story. The 4 witnesses each told their part of the story, which then all connected towards the end, where everything went down. _

_"So...Why did you need to call me up for this? I know Eve is my neice...but shouldn't 4 people be able to be enough to agree on what actions to be done?" Nemesis asked. Empress looked down at her plate._

_"I called you up because I wanted to ask you to do me a few favors." Empress confirmed. Chaser glanced over at his wife, but didn't object to her decisions. _

_"What kind are you asking from me?" Nemesis asked, narrowing her eyes. _

_"You remember how to erase memories...do you not?" Empress began. She watched as her sister's eyes widen. _

_"You do not mean you are going to..." Nemesis started, but without her even finishing, Empress nodded. _

_"I'm pretty sure the king and queen of Hamel would agree that if this happens to get out towards the public, it wouldn't be a pretty thing. Like wise, I want you to erase every single piece of memory and data from Eve of this place. Once she is recovered, she will be to returned to Altera and to never be able out of the boundaries without the permission from the both of us." Empress explained and turned towards Apple. "I'm sorry...but I've came to that as something I must do." _

_Apple nodded "I understand. Then please do the same for Chung. rip away the memories of this day and every others of Eve and them ever being together." _

_Nemesis took a moment and glanced towards Paladin. He gave her a small nod before she agreed to the offer. _

_"One more thing...Nemesis." Empress began" You still know how the Nasod androids work right...and how to make them" Nemesis nodded_

_"I Did make Ophelia and Oberon for you. Not to mention the countless times I had to show you how to fix them. You are their master, take it seriously sometimes" She teased. Empress felt heat rushing up to her face from embarrassment but rubbed it off. _

_"That's not the point right now. I want you to make me a pair of eyes for Eve. " Empress said. Nemesis hesitated at her little sister's strange request._

_"You plan on installing a pair of eyes in Eve?! She's not a robot you know" Nemesis defended. But all the Empress did was nod. _

_"I Understand that, but as a running bloodline of the Xeons, we are able to upgrade ourselves with android parts. There are links inside our bodies that are passed down by generations. It would be fine for Eve to have her damaged eyes replaced." Empress said, retracing back to the horrible memory. Nemesis thought for a bit._

_"How about this...I'll check on Eve once she is able to remove the bandages from her eyes and see how deep the cut is. if it's not too deep, I may be able to heal here without taking her whole eye ball out. Which I must do if I were to replace the whole eye." _

_"I understand" Empress looked towards her sister "And thank you for agreeing to it. I'm sure those were very strange requests that we placed you to do." Nemesis shook her head._

_"It's fine. If it is necessary, then I will do my best" Nemesis smiled. _

_Each day, the parents go to the hospital to sit with their child until time limit. Gradually, they started to get better , but it still didn't convince wither their life is at risk or not. After the first month has past, Eve was able to remove the tube that supported her vitamin and she was also able to remove her bandages from her eyes. Nemesis was the only one there on the day that she was released from the hospital since the parents still had a kingdom to run. _

_Nemesis took Eve back to her house back in Elders, where she began to get to work with the eyes first. Eve didn't talk too much after the incident. She obeyed everything that Nemesis instructed her to do. And by the end of the first week after her release, Nemesis has placed a contact inside Eve's eye, filling in the space that the monster has created for her. But with the new plate inside her eyes, She wasn't able to tell direction too well yet, but it was still a relief for her that Eve was able to live. And as promised, during the days that Nemesis was fixing Eve's eyes, she had her drink a special fluid, that is programmed to take away memories from the mind. And after drinking that for 6 days, Nemesis was pretty confident that her work was done. _

_It was a Sunday when Nemesis escorted Eve back to Altera and moved onto Chung. Eve went on with her regular life after that, but still complained of strange dreams and the outside world. Ever since then, She wasn't let out of Altera. That is...until now_

-Flash back end-

"It's been 7 years, Nemesis. There's no possible way they can find a connection from such a long period of time. And your techniques are flawless as they are." Empress explained. But Her sister was not certain.

"Empress, You underestimate people too much." Nemesis sighed. " nothing lasts forever. At one point, my memory programmers will ware off and what will happen then? they will fall in disaster if they find out what happened."

"That might not be the case..." Empress whispered with a smile. Nemesis tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm assuming that you are planning something..." Nemesis started. But all she got back was another smile. But this one was much more devious.

* * *

**HA. AN UPDATE DONE~ kukukukuku history unfolds~ **

** ;w; gais...it's 1 in the morning that doing this for you...**

**BUT I REGRET NOTHING BD AFTER ALL, I AM STILL MINDBLOCKED SO...I'M STILL TRYING TO GATHER SOME IDEAS**

**-Review corner-**

**asianchibi99: OH MY GAWDDD I REMEMBER YOU XDDD ;W; if you're going to , then go for it xD I support you! haha I just recently joined back. I feel so rusty writing again, but i'm improving~ XD pairings on elsword is very interesting indeed, but i support eve x chung because it reminds me alot of rin and len...xD...and if you want, I want to give you the honors of picking one of my vocaloid stories that you want me to update~. cause I'm really stuck on which to update xDD**

**Awakened Hades: Thanks for the info :D and I'm glad I am making this interesting for you xDD eue and yes Eve is a perv~ *bare chung chest plz***

**Vayne358: I'm glad :D and thank you xD **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME~**

**~Maiden-sama out~**


	7. Promise

**HAI HAI OvO ...um...I can't believe my story is actually getting better as I write xD thanks for the support guys~**

**I'm also working on a Eve x Chung picture right now OwO ...turning out good so far. =w=;;; a bit embarrassing but i'll give you the link when I scan it in. most likely going to be in black and white so bare with me**

**EVE'S EVENT IS AWESOME ;W; BUT IT'S SO IRRITATING...-gets mostly 0%-**

**anywhooo lets start!**

* * *

~Hamel~ 8:30am

Eve shifted around the space around her and realized the change of texture from when she fell into slumber. Her eyes shot open as her droids snapped awake and alert for it's surroundings. Her hands pressed against the soft mattress before slipping her legs from under the covers to the cold marble floor. She quickly slipped into her shoes while her droids floated behind her.

She pulled apart the curtains to let in the warm morning light before looking back at the now lightened room. Chung and Elsword was no where to be found. She then looked at the empty bowl with the lid slanted on the side. Peeking in, Eve smiled at the empty bowl before picking it up and retrieving it to the kitchen. It wasn't a common hing for a princess to be doing such labor, washing dishes and all, but Eve never minds it. Due to the fact that she is always left at home alone, locked up in the kingdom, she has to eat alone most of the time. Occasionally, Ophelia and Oberon would accompany her. But that wasn't much often. Kuro and Shira always had their share into Eve's cooking, but they were the only ones that ever ate it.

Her knowing that the prince ate her cooking allowed her to smile fully once again after the incident had happened. Eve looked at her reflection in the small pool of water in the bowl she cleaned and she gave out a smile.

"Well...I guess my work here is done..." Eve muttered, wiping her hands with a towel. She mentally reminded herself that she still needs to return to Elder's to explain everything to Nemesis before rushing out the kitchen and checking that everything was with her.

Around the back of the palace, Chung was up for his daily morning runs where he practices combats and aim with his cannon. But due to the recent complaints of his loud cannon, Chung was only allowed to practice close combat with monsters that roam not far from the castle grounds.

Chung wiped the sweat off his forehead as he stepped on the last of the shadow monsters laying on the ground. He looked around to check if there was any left before dropping to the ground because of the lack of energy he had from last night and not eating breakfast. When he finally caught his breath, Chung got up from his spot and started making his way back to the castle, where he bumped into...

"Oh, You're awake" Chung confirmed. Eve jumped at his voice, and froze in place. Silence filled between them. Chung then slowly approached her from the left. She clutched onto her fist while still frozen in shock.

"I...I.." Eve started, still avoiding eye contact. "I'm...I'M SORRY" She shut her eyes close, embracing herself for the reply. He tilted his head a little to get a look at her face.

"For what?" He asked curiously. Eve's eyes flashed open to find his face in front of hers. She quickly jumped away and backed herself back into the palace.

"F-for what I said back in-" But she was interrupted by Chung's loud growl in his stomach. Silence came again before Eve gave out in laughter. Chung's face flushed red as he held onto his stomach.

"I'm usually called in for breakfast by my parents" Chung explained, looking away from Eve, who was still giggling a little. "But since they didn't come back yet, I lost track of time so..." He tightened his grip on his stomach." S-so I haven't...ate yet."

Eve saw this as an opportunity. "I-I'm make it" She offered. Her droids looked at each other but didn't stop her.

"Make what?" Chung asked. Eve thought for a minute.

'Maybe the things in Hamel is different from those in Altera..' Eve thought. She glanced back at Chung.

"I know!" She said all of a sudden before skipping back into the castle. Chung hesitated for a bit before following her.

Once Eve reached to the kitchen, She got right to work in cracking the eggs and whisking it in a bowl. She pulled out a pan from one of the cabinets and heated it up, as well as spreading a bit of butter on the surface. Eve then poured the whisked eggs in the pan and evened out the liquid until it was about even.

Chung couldn't help but to admire her cooking skills. He never had the time to ever watch anyone cook, much less cook himself. The last time he tried to enter the kitchen, His mother nearly killed him for breaking half the items in it.

While that was left to cook, Eve pulled out some veggies, ham and cheese from the fridge not far from her. She swiftly cut the items into pieces and slices and through them on top of the uncooked side of the egg. After a minute passed, she flipped the egg on the other side, cooking the other side that included the ingredients. A strong and fresh smell of eggs and ham filled the room. Eve flipped it on the other side once more. She poked the sides to make sure it was done before she used a spatchula and flipped one side over the other. As a finishing touch, she sprinkled a bit of salt on top and served it to Chung on a plate.

He looked down at the omelette that she made for him before his eyes. Chung slowly picked up the fork and took his first bite. A mix of cheese and ham mixed in with the over all veggie and egg. The wonderful taste melted in his mouth as he closed his eyes to remember this flavor.

"I-I know that food here must be very different but...I thought since my aunt made it in Elder and Altera..." Eve trailed off " I thought you would like it" She muttered, looking down at her feet.

"It's fine" Chung assured her. "It taste good" He said, taking another bite. Eve looked up at the prince and a smile formed on her face. Chung caught a glance of the smile. An unusual heat rushed to his head as he looked back down at his food.

'Why does it seem so familiar?' Chung thought ' . get yourself together Chung'

Eve looked at the time up against the wall to her right.

'12:45 am' She thought before the image of her aunt flashed through her mind. Eve erased the picture and sat across from Chung, resting her head on her arms.

"What are you staring at..." Chung asked looking at her direction. Eve was once again staring out the kitchen window that leads out to a porch with decorated flowers hanging around it. Her eyes dazed as a vision of her parents and her were sitting out in the porch laughing and enjoying themselves, but that illusion faded away and the porch remained as it was.

"It must be nice huh" Eve let out a small laugh. "To be able to do things with your own free will..." She softened. "To have the one you love so close to you...m-must be nice..." She muttered. Warm tears built over Eve's eyes before the first stream of tears left her eye. She noticed what she was doing immediately and sat up covering her eyes, wiping off the remains before standing up and threw cold water on her face at the sink.

Chung tightened his grip on his fork. Either it was his fault or not, he felt the guilt stab into his chest. He closed his eyes and stood up. Eve was alerted by the chair's noise and a rim of red covered her eyes. But it was already too late to hide it from him.

"Eve. " Chung paused to collect himself together " Do you want to eat ..together again?" He finished. Eve's eyes shined at his request and more tears came to her once again until the only way to respond was a nod. The moment held for a few minutes before the kitchen door slamming open. Chung's pink haired mother marched into the room and placed her hand on her hips.

"Chung..." She said with a darkened look. "I'm back~" Apple sang, lowering her head so her bangs covered her red eyes. A wide grin stretched across her face as Chung had his hands up for defense. Apple approached him and picked him up as if he was nothing but then realized another presence in the room. She quickly dropped the poor prince and rushed over to Eve, still rubbing away the tears.

"Oh poor baby" She cooed, giving Eve a hug and stroking the back of her head. " If my son ever cause you trouble, please tell me. I will make sure he is reasonably punished~" Apple sang.

"How are you back? What happened at Altera?" Chung asked, getting back on his feet. His mother sent an evil glare at him before responding with,

"I couldn't possibly leave you with Eve for too long. After all, you DID just meet her about a few weeks ago..." His mother said. An uneasy feeling reached to Chung and gave him a shutter down his spine.

'Why does it seem wrong that we met a few weeks ago?...' He thought to himself before another person came into the kitchen. Amber eyes peered into the room as she entered.

"A-aunt Nemesis" Eve shuddered at the sight of her. Nemesis gave her niece a smile before walking towards her and taking a hold of her wrist.

"We're going back to Elder's" She said, dragging Eve out of the room. The little princess didn't object, but her heart does. She turned around to get one last look at Chung before it was impossible to see him anymore. Eve's droids quickly raced out the room, leaving only Chung and his mother.

"That was..." Chung started. The memories flashed of the same women coming into Hamel everyday for a week after his release from the hospital after that day.

'I guess that was why I thought Eve was familiar...cause of her' Chung thought. Apple looked at her son in concern.

"That was the queen of destruction herself. The goddess of Justice. Xeon, Nemesis." His mother said, her eyes dimmed in color. "Empress's Older sister. And Eve's aunt."

"Q-queen of destruction?" Chung shuttered at the thought. Apple smirked at him

"Don't even think of getting her on her bad side. She will rip you from the inside out" His mother said with a chuckle. "And besides...you should remember when she came to the castle, no?"

"Yea I remember but...why? to get me to drink something?"Apple faced him once again, but this time, she didn't look as happy. She clutched onto her fist but nothing came out from her mouth.

The debate of whether or not to tell him the truth whelmed up in her head. Taking one last look at her son, she shook her head and left the room. Chung sensed that something was wrong.

"Why am I always the last person to know these things!" He shouted to himself in anger. Chung ran to the porch outside the castle and saw Nemesis walking out of the castle grounds with Eve. A jolt in his head told him to follow her but what good would that do? He doesn't even know what he is doing. And to follow the queen of destruction is asking for death to be served to him.

Chung slammed his fist on the stoned porch rails and cursed to himself. As of the evening of his parents settling back into the palace, he went for a walk in the market place to try and get his act straight. Chung trailed past the Alchemy shop but had a second thought before walking in. Danke was at his usual spot behind the counter looking at a list in front of him. He noticed the prince right away and placed down the long piece of paper.

"Good evening your highness. What brings you here today?" Danke greeted. Chung looked around the store before responding.

"Where's Echo" He asked. Danke looked at him with confusion.

"Haven't Echo told you where she was going?" But Chung shook his head. The owner took a minute to think. "You understand that Echo is a traveling Alchemy student that goes around learning from other Alchemy from other regions before she can return to her home region and becoming a true alchemy...right?"

The prince in fact didn't know this, but he nodded anyways. Danke continued.

"So, As for her 8 year training here, she still has a few more years she has to complete in other regions. This time, she's assigned to Bethma." Chung stood there speechless. So much has been taken away from him...yet which one does he chase?

The prince thanked Danke before leaving for the night and heading home where his mother called for dinner.

"It's great to have the family together to eat again, don't you think?" Apple asked, looking at Chung. But he didn't respond, but he looked down at his plate of food.

_"I thought you would Like it" _the voice of Eve rang in his head.

_"must be nice..to be able to do things with your own free will" '_No...no it's not...' He thought to himself.

_"To have the one you love so close to you..."_ 'I'm not close at all...'

_" Do you want to eat ..together again?" _His own voice reminded him of his promise. Chung slammed his hands on the table and stood from his seat. His parents both looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry, but I have somewhere I need to go" Chung said before running out the dinning room. Apple smiled as the door shut behind him.

"Stubborn and naive. Brings back the memories" She muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry Eve, I didn't furfill my promise yet...so wait for me" Chung muttered

* * *

~Elder's Village~ 6:30 pm

Eve sat in front of the grass field in front of the house while Nemesis went in to prepare dinner. Everything seemed normal for the second, but something still bothered her. Kuro and Shina both hovered in front of her and looked up at their friend's face turning red again. Eve buried her face into her knees, confusion took a hold of her.

_'Do you want to eat together again' _His voice asked. Eve sniffled and felt the water coming again.

"Yes..." She said in a whisper. Eve held onto the pain in her chest. "Yes" She repeated as tears streamed down her face. "I...I want to eat together again..." Eve continued to sniffle, hugging her knees and watching the horizon.

"Then come with me" A voice said from behind her. Eve's eyes sprung open and turned towards the familiar sound. It was a boy, creamy blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. He wore a vest over his t-shirt with blue and white belt designs with jeans. His cerulean eyes met her Amber ones.

"Chung..." She said weakly. The tears were more visible now as he walked towards her. He picked her back up on her feet and crossed his arms.

"You're such a cry baby. How much water can you hold in that small body of yours" He joked. Eve's face flushed red and playfully hit him on the arm.

"B-but how did you-" Chung placed a finger on his lips and grinned.

"I'll explain to you everything once we get something to eat.

* * *

**mwahahahhaha i finished it in the middle of the day :D**

**you do not understand how this is an improvement for me because I'm always updating late at night...cause like...I ...don't...sleep.**

**BUT THE THING IS THAT I ALSO FINISHED THE DRAWINGS! BUT THEY ARE IN BLACK AND WHITE SO...I'M KINDA COLORING THEM SOON AFTER I GET FOOD BUT LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**

**I'm also taking requests for art...even though I'm not pro but I think I can draw decently~**

**- review corner-**

**HelloKitty55443- OwO I-I WILL! BUT I THINK I KILLED THE SUSPENSE IN THIS CHAPTER THOUGH...PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS.**

**Vayne358- xD I would love to hear your ideas~ to tell you the truth, I have nothing planned lol. I think of everything as I go on. People tell me that it's very troublesome to retrace everything if you do that, But I work with it somehow. I'll even add your ideas in as much as I can! but please don't hate me if I misuse it ;-; **

**Destroyer223- owo thank you~**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME~**

**~Maiden-sama out~**


	8. Broken program

**I'M A BACKKK! Aaaand I'm currently coloring both the black and white pictures of Eve and Chung...Taking longer than I thought cause I don't have my tablet yet, but still working on it. **

**Anywho! :D CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT WENSDAY FOR BATTLE SERAPH XDDDDDD**

**But enough about me, story time!**

* * *

~Elder's Village~ 7:00pm

"What?!" Nemesis shouted in disbelief. She turned towards her husband, who casually walked over to give a kiss to her. She helped him out of his coat and quickly hung it on the rack before running back to him.

"I meet Chung on my way back work. The boy really changed" Paladin said with a laugh. Nemesis pouted at his relaxed nature but looked back at the problem.

"But, Why was he here? I've done him a favor in erasing his memories. What does he want" Nemesis asked with frustration. Paladin threw his bag in the corner of the living room and joined her in the kitchen. A sweet smell of soup and fried fish filled the room.

"He was running around the village looking for Eve for something. He didn't mention what it was for, but I insisted that in his eyes that he was determined to not stop until he finds her. So I did him a favor and brought him here." Paladin explained and glanced over at his wife, whose hair slightly floated from a dark era. So he added, "Kinda sounds familiar don't you think?" He hinted. Nemesis flinched at his statement and a smile lit on her face.

-Flash back-

_Rain poured over the village, dimming it with different shades of gray. Colors seemed to fade off as a young blond boy ran through the deserted region. Rain continued to shatter down upon him, soaking his body from head to toe._

_"PORCUPINE, WHERE ARE YOU" the boy shouted. No one was there to respond him. No shops were opened. No villagers were out. the sound of rain continued on as he continued to run. The boy looked through nearly every inch of the village before slipping into a puddle on Wally's bridge. He slowly picked himself up and realized how injured he was from the previous event that he had to go through. Blood seeped through the skin of his right knee. Holding in the pain as much as he can, the boy managed his way to stand._

_The rain continued to pour in him as he tried to find a place to wrap up his injuries. But a certain scream lifted him back up._

_"Porcupine!" He called back to the scream and dash towards it. Right under the bridge, a young girl with silver hair held her wound on her left arm, preventing any blood to get out. But it didn't seem to work since the red liquid continued to flow down her arm. The bandits that roam the bridge circled her, 2 of them held her back by the shoulders and another held on to her tied up legs._

_" You will do as we say, and take over Elders. You can have all the riches in the region! How can you possibly refuse?" The leader spoke with a crooked smile. But the girl growled and shook her head._

_"You are going to regret ever touching the queen of destruction!" She yelled. A bandit member stood in front of her and punched her right across the face. The power in the punch blocked her out from her own mind for a few second. Her head hung weakly in front of the leader._

_"Queen of destruction? more like the Queen that's going to die if you don't listen to what I say" The leader said, bending down to her level and spat on her head. "Be happy you are not dead right now" He concluded and flicked its finger at her forehead, leaving a bruise that showed itself not long after. The leader got up and laughed before he heard a footsteps coming towards him._

_"Gigantic Impact" Was the only thing they heard before a comet-like destruction blew right in the middle of the large group of bandits. They all turned towards the suit of armor, glowing with powerful era._

_"BANDITS, ATTACK" The leader cried and a rush of bandits ran towards the armor with weapons and fists. The armor quickly slipped into the middle of the running bandits and screamed. " Pandemonium!"_

_A heavy force erupted, causing the bandits within 30 feet to be petrified and on their knees. Without mercy, the cannon finished them within a couple of blows. When it was done, the bandits were all down around the armor. The blue glowing eyes aimed for the leader as it slowly approached him. With hesitation, the leader called out more bandits to protect him while he took the girl away._

_"Land Demolisher" it muttered "Heavy arms" And it once again slammed it's cannon on a bandit, but this time the ground caved in as the canon went deeper into the ground. The remaining bandits backed away from the hole and looked back at their boss, who was picking up the girl with the help of 2 other bandits, waved at them as if it was to buy some time._

_"Not if I can help it. Burst wolf" It yelled, aiming the cannon at the group and shot them back against the walls of the bridge. The impact created a piece of the bridge to break and thus crushing the bandits to their death. Without any time to lose, the armor rushed towards the running leader and aimed for him. After a few shots, the smoke cleared and the only one left standing was the leader himself, holding a knife to the girl's throat. In front of him were his 2 bandit members remains._

_"Try attacking again and this girl will be a goner, DO YOU HEAR ME!? GONE. DEAD." the leader yelled and started laughing again like a maniac. "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. THE OH SO FAMOUS, IRON PALADIN. THE ROYAL TANK OF HAMEL." He continued to scream his lungs out. "Well? get out of that armor of yours and lets talk" A grim smile stretched across the leader's face._

_The armor faded from the boy's body and reveled his true young form. Rain was still pouring from above. The leader once again burst into laughter._

_"Excellent...ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL"he streaked. The boy clutched on to his fist and glared at him._

_While the beast was busy laughing at his 'victory', the weak girl grabbed the boy's attention by throwing a tiny thin needle in front of him. The boy looked up at her as the left hand counted down. His eyes widened but blinked once to signal her._

_3 fingers._

_2 fingers_

_1..._

_The young boy dashed the opposite direction from the leader and disappeared in the mist within the rain. The leader fell in shock and then became aware. But a second too late._

_"Iron Scrap!" The small girl screamed as metal needles exploded around her. Thin blades pierced deeply into his body that certified his death. The female had only a few sparks of energy left in her before her legs gave out and she fell backwards, and right into the arms of the boy. Both of them caught their breath after the event._

_Forcing herself up, she fell once again to her knees. The boy continued to hold on to her unharmed hand and had her lean against him for support. He then looked at the pile of bandits and the partly destroyed bridge before picking her up bridal style before quickly jumping over the huge mess and took cover under a tree at the entrance of the village. _

_"You came" She muttered, leaning against the tree. The boy sat next to her. _

_"of course I did." He turned and smiled. "You are important to me after all" Rapid heat shot to the girl's face and tears welled up in her eyes._

_"You're late...idiot" She cried and threw her arms around his neck, resting her head on his left shoulder. He returned the embrace and let out a laugh._

_"Sorry porcupine" He joked. The girl nuzzled up to his ear. _

_"Nemesis. Is my name." She said quietly. "Xeon...Nemesis" _

-flashback end-

Meanwhile, Chung pulled Eve along the crowded streets that packed itself with night activities. Noises came from every store they walked pass.

"W-Where are we going?" Eve asked, picking up her pace so he could hear her. It didn't take long till she reached her answer. "This is..."

"Evergreen Restaurant." Chung answered " Elsword and I use to eat here a lot when we were on vacation in Elder's...seems like a long time since I entered here" And with that, the both of them entered the grand building.

"Welcome to-" The maid began but then froze in her place "Eve!"

Eve turned to the sound of her name and a familiar purple pigtails leaped to hug her, forcing her to release Chung's hand and almost knocking herself to the ground.

"A-aisha" Eve laughed, who was getting a tight embrace from her friend. "Nice to see you again"

"A.I.S. " A women called, walking out from the kitchen doors. Her hair was bright green with 2 wing like accessories, elf ears stuck out from behind her 2 hanging bangs. Olive eyes peered at the purple maid, then moved onto the 2 young customers and smiled.

"Welcome to Evergreen. How much people are coming?" She asked sweetly.

"I-it's just us two" Chung answered hesitantly. Aisha quickly recovered herself and showed them to their table. The restaurant was decorated as a forest with natural trees growing along the sides of the walls. Vines crawled along the tables just enough so it wouldn't disturb the guests. flowers were planted on shelves next to several trees. the lights that hung from above were designed to look as snowdrops. The room was dim and the only light that showed were the lights hung above every table.

Sitting down across from each other, Aisha handed them both a menu and walked away. This was probably the first time Eve ate outside at this kind of time. Knowing that she has no experience what so ever, she glanced over at Chung, who was looking deeply into the menus.

"Herbal tea...Fruit salad...roasted rabbits..." Eve muttered to herself. It all seemed so new to her, yet it made her a bit uneasy to do so. Luckily, Chung was able to notice before Aisha came back to take their order.

"A house salad, vegetable cutlets and 2 plates of Italian style spaghetti" Chung said. Aisha quickly scribbled it down on her note pad and walked off.

"Sorry, I don't eat out...at..all" Eve admitted, staring down at her hands.

"Don't worry about it. I invited you after all" He said.

"S-so...how did you find me?" Eve went back to the question. Chung looked up at the snowdrop lantern that hung above them.

"hm...I bumped into someone while I was looking in the village. He had long blonde hair and wears a white suit. When he helped me up, I asked if he knew you and he insisted that I followed him." he answered bluntly.

"You...followed a complete stranger? What if he brought you to a trap or-" Eve hesitated, but Chung just grinned.

"I was pretty desperate" He laughed. An unusual heat rushed to her face.

It didn't take long till their food arrived. As Aisha placed down the plate of spaghetti in front of Eve, she leaned towards her ear and whispered.

"So, who's the lucky man" She tease. Eve jerked her head away from her once she heard that and Aisha skipped away happily.

"Is something wrong?" Chung asked, but Eve just shook her head and looked down at her food.

"Lets eat" She announced and the both started into their dishes.

Little did they know, Aisha was poking her head through the kitchen door as she observed the 2 enjoying themselves.

"Don't squint. it's going to get you blind" The green haired maid said from behind her.

"A-Archer" Aisha stuttered as she jumped at her sudden appearance. "You need to stop doing that!"

Archer laughed and looked at the direction Aisha was observing. A smile lit on her face. "It's been a while since I seen him around here..." She muttered.

"What?" Aisha asked leaning towards the elf, but she backed away.

"It's nothing. Table 5's order is up" She said, rushing Aisha out the door.

Archer smiled to herself as she walked back into the kitchen and prepared the next order, Until the ground started to shake. Her senses alerted her ahead of time but a second too late. Outside the kitchen, the grounds started to rumble as well.

"Everyone, please stay calm" Archer shouted as she rushed outside the restaurant to find 2 shadows standing in front of Wally's statue in the village plaza.

One was a shirtless muscular man with bandages that covered half his torso. He wore cargo pant holding an unusually large sword, around his neck was a big pendant with a red jewel in the middle. Behind the man was a large robot with a large body and 2 long arms. The robot looks through 3 holes from its helmet and a blue jewel could be seen by its neck.

Around the 2 were soldiers and mages with their face hidden under helmets of their own. Villagers all came out to see the commotion, while the other half ran to save their own lives. The soldiers made their way into stores and threatened the owners for property while those who refuse get's tied up and brought to their boss's feet.

The muscular man sat back against the statue and laughed. "weak weak Elder's. Soon, You will be under my control"

"Banthus" The robot threatened and looked back at the screaming village. "Do not get full of yourself. We are not done yet"

Banthus swung his sword into the air and grinned. "We will be. soon."

It didn't take the soldiers long to reach the restaurant. Busting open the door, 2 solder's in front entered while the rest waiting behind them.

"EVERYONE FREEZE. IF YOU ALL DO NOT WANT TO DIE, BRING FORTH THE OWNER OF THIS PLACE" one of the soldier's announced. The people who remained , stood in their place and looked around.

"Welcome to Evergreen. How much people are coming?" Archer asked, fixing her white glove. The soldiers hesitated at the new era, but drew their weapons.

"We are here to take over this property. Those that oppose will be served their consequences-" But before it could finish, an arrow flew into the neck of the soldier, killing him on the spot.

"I'm sorry, but that's not the answer I wanted" Archer lowered her voice. A white bead from her ring formed itself to a winged bow. decorating itself with white and green on both sides. The soldiers yelled and all charged towards her all at once. "Wind Blast" She yelled, pulling upon her bow and shooting a blast of strong wind, pushing the soldiers out of the restaurant.

"Aisha, Help everyone evacuate, I'll handle the things here" Archer ordered. The purple maid nodded and ran back into the store. Archer tightened her grip on her bow as she leaned back and shot 5 arrows up in the air and landed on the rushing soldiers.

"Hornet stinger!" A voice shouted from behind , knocking out a soldier behind her. Archer quickly turned around and met the eyes of amber.

"Nemesis" She called, a smile lit on her face. The queen of destruction returned the smile and quickly rushed to her aid.

"What in the world..."Nemesis muttered.

"Banthus and Wally no. 8" Archer answered. "It's rare enough that they would be together like this, but even worst, they appear in the plaza..."

"Agreed" Nemesis replied. She lowered herself, and jumped up. flying over the pack of soldiers, Nemesis let herself hover for a second before forming spears around her and plunged down at the group. Sending them flying and creating a clear path in front of the 2 bosses.

"Lets get this over with" Archer muttered and ran with Nemesis straight towards them.

"Oh? What do we have here? The Grand Archer and The Goddess of justice." Banthus laughed. "GREAT! JUST LIKE THE OLD TIMES." And with that, He swung his sword towards the 2.

Dodging his first attack, Wally came in next and flew above them and slammed them back onto the ground.

"Photon Flash" Nemesis ordered and created a plasma dummy of herself while pulling Archer out of the way before Wally was able to smash them.

"Thanks" Archer said and aimed her arrow once again. "Freezing arrow" She called, blasting an ice beam that held onto Wally for a few seconds.

"Queens throne" Nemesis said, Nasod blades formed behind her as she rushed towards wally and attacked him with spears, locking him in and piercing the blades into his circuits, blowing him up in the process.

While everyone was evacuation from the area, Eve sneaked away from the crowd and held another shake as dust filled the central plaza. She quickly ran to it to find her aunt Nemesis covering over the waitress from before, injured from an explosion that occurred the second she laid eyes on them. The muscular man stood up and absorbed of his energy, he focused power upon the pendant. The red jewel glowed and soon, red light shot straight at 2 harmed women.

"NO!" Eve cried and dashed in between her aunt and the laser. Red light surrounded Eve and seeped into her gem in the middle of her forehead. Eve shook her head a few times and looked behind her, assuring that her aunt was ok.

"What?...HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" Banthus yelled. Eve turned back to him and raised both her palms towards him.

"Giga stream" She muttered. A blue light illuminated from her hand and blasted straight into Banthus, pushing him against the wall while causing large amount of pain.

Nemesis looked up as the light continued to fly out of Eve's hand. Once the last bit of beam left her palm, Eve collapsed into the running boy's arms. Chung fell against the damaged groups, but succeeded on catching her. Nemesis felt herself smiling at the nostalgic memory replaying in front of her. But her smile soon faded at the sight of a familiar face.

"Chole..." Archer grunted, helping herself to sit up. The dark elf glanced down towards the wounded elf.

"Nice to see you too" She smirked and walked towards the fried Banthus. "What a disgrace, beaten by a kid" Chole looked over at Eve. Chung pulled the worn out Eve closer to him and sent a glare back at the dark elf.

"Heh. You all better get ready. Cause soon, we will show you what kind of power we have." Chole lowered her voice. Nemesis, who had Archer leaning on her right shoulder, pointed at the dark elf. But the blades were short by a second after a dark smoke surrounding the 2 enemies and vanished.

* * *

~Elder's Village~ 10:30pm

-dream-

_The lights on the candle blew out as claps showered the dining room. Little Eve smiled at another year old achievement. Her parents stood beside her, her aunt and uncle were also in the crowded room while everyone went ahead and enjoyed themselves._

_Although it was her birthday, everyone else was an adult. Due to the fact she wasn't able to leave the palace, Eve never had any...friends exactly. The droids were the only ones that she had while she twirled around on the ballroom floor along with all the other adults._

_" Eve dear, come here" her mother said, waving from the door. The small princess skipped towards her mother and then saw a new face. Her senses took over as she hid behind her mother's legs. The empress laughed and greeted the new guest with ease and glanced over at Eve._

_The pink haired women laughed and presented her accompanied member. A small boy walked from behind the women and took a bow towards the empress. Eve peeked from behind her mother's dress and accidentally made eye contact with the new comer. Her mother gave her a smile and kneeled down to her height._

_"Go and make a friend hm?" The empress said fixing up Eve's dress and brushing back her hair before pushing her daughter towards the boy and quickly walked away with the women that accompanied the boy._

_"ah..I..." Eve hesitated looking back to search for her mother, but the numerous guest blocked her chance. Eve slowly glanced back at the young male before her. He wore a black suit with sea blue linings decorated around the rim. He wore a feathered mask that only covered his right eye. The boy held out his hand in front of Eve._

_"My name is -" The dream fizzed up for a second before reforming back to its normal state. _

_"I'm Eve" She replied with a curtsy. The boy smiled at her as she took his hand and they spent the night holding it. _

* * *

As Eve laid on the bed inside her room, Chung waiting in the kitchen where Paladin treated Nemesis's wounds from the battle. After their battle, Aisha took Archer and helped her back to her own house while Nemesis had Chung, who was carrying Eve, follow her back to her house back the bridge. It has been about 3 hours since she passed out.

"It's getting pretty late..."Chung stated, standing up from his chair. Nemesis looked up at the prince and nodded.

"Would you like to take one last look at Eve for me before you go?" She asked. Chung hesitated but nodded in respond.

He then made his way upstairs and stopped in front of her door. Taking a breath, he entered the dimmed room. It gave him a bit of deja vu with the moon light brightly shining pass the window. He walked over at the still unconscious princess and sat on the side of the bed besides her. He looked deeply into the small face of the princess. The droids slept besides her, snuggled into the blanket and snoozing away.

"Wake up soon. So we can eat together again" He muttered. Little did he know, Nemesis sneaked up to the room and peaked through the small crack of the door. But shortly after she got the right angle, Paladin picked Nemesis from behind and nuzzled his face against her neck.

"Come on, we're going to bed" He whispered, carrying his wife to their room.

"Wait wait" Nemesis hissed, removing herself from his grip and went back to peer in the cracked open door.

"Well...See you next time Eve" Chung concluded himself and stood up from the bed. The moment he took his first step, he felt a certain pull on his shirt. Chung turned around to find Eve's arms weakly hanging on to the edge of his shirt.

"Who...Where...where are you going" She muttered. Her eyes were still closed, body was motionless except for her gripping hand. Chung took a hold of her hand and placed it back by her side.

"I'm going to see you again. Don't worry" He muttered and kissed her forehead before standing up once again and walking out the door. Nemesis then crept into Eve's room and brushed away the bangs from Eve, showing a blue stone. Nemesis touched the jewel and as expected, a crack appeared on top.

"the program is breaking down..." She whispered to herself. "It's only a matter of weeks that she would get her memories back..."

* * *

**I'M DONE! GUYS, I'M UPDATING MY STORIES AT THE WEIRDEST TIME OF THE DAY. ;m; help me...**

**xD This story is just building up more and more to the plot...I hope I'm not angering you guys too much with the clift hangers. I'M TRYING MY BEST. **

**-REVIEW CORNER-**

**Vayne358 : i'm sorry i didn't get a change to Pm you back yet ;m; but I've been re-reading the messages while I was writing this, and at the same time reading onto your story, I'll give you a response soon~**

**HelloKitty55443: ;w; THANK YOU FOR YOUR PRAISE~ I'll also keep that idea in mind (owo) thanks for the thought. **

**3: ;w; I know your pain of different names cause I play with my friend over seas and they were confused the first time I tried to explain about the classes in America. XD it;s not even surprising to me that typos still come up after I reviewed it a couple of times...arigato san-san :D**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME~**

**~maiden-sama out~**


	9. lost and found

**Hey guys! I've just finished about a few pages of coloring, and still going...;w; donhatemeplz**

**and I can't wait for CBS coming soon xDDD **

**but enough about me, story time!**

* * *

~Elder's village~ 12:30 am - 2 days after the incident-

Eve groaned and forced herself awake in the middle of the night once again. As she caught her breath, her droids flickered to life and helped Eve sit up from her bed. After what happened 2 days ago, Nemesis sent her back to Altera and her family. Everything seemed so nostalgic to her when she returned to her home. As much as she hated this place for being locked up for 7 years, the feeling of home still invited her back in.

Eve wiped away the sweat that built up on her forehead and took look at the window outside. Dimmed moon light showed itself pass the frames and shining upon the stoned flooring in her room. Eve took a deep breath before recalling the dream that passed a few minutes ago.

-flashback-

_The young princess skipped across the halls of an unidentified palace ground. She held 2 newly made droids in her arms and continued down the way until she found herself outside again, in front of a field. There, a boy sat against a tree and staring off into space._

_"-" Eve called out towards the boy. He looked up and gave her a smile. She sat down in front of him and showed him the 2 droids. "My auntie made them for me~" She sang. The boy looked at it with light in his eyes. The 2 new droids huddled against each other and took their first blink at the world when Eve poked them._

_"How cute" The boy laughed and took a closer look at them. The white droid slowly turned towards him and blinked a few times before weakly hovering towards him. The black one looked up at Eve and beeped a few times in happiness. Eve picked up the black one and held it close to her, while it nuzzled it's smooth surface against her cheeks._

_The white one proceeded to hover towards the boy, but lost balance half way and fell on the boy's lap. A chuckle left his smile as he picked it up and held it close to his face, enough for their noses to touch._

_"It likes you" Eve giggled at the 2 across from her. The boy grinned._

_"Same goes to you" He said, handing the white one back to her. When the white droid took her first look at the black one, they both hovered closer and closer together until they bumped their noses together and fell in the middle of them. Eve laughed and helped both of them stand up right._

_"I was thinking of names for them...but I can't seem to get one that they like" She said, resting her head against her palm. The 2 little droids looked up once again at Eve. "So I thought you might be able to help me"_

_The boy looked up at the sky and thought for a minute. "What did you already come up with?" He asked. Eve looked down at her droids._

_"Well...My aunt's droids are named Moby and Reby...and Mom's droids are Remy and Moby... I thought mine would be something like Meby and Romy..." She explained, but the droids shook their heads as she spoke of that name. "See?" _

_The boy looked at them and paused once more before speaking again. " Do you know what gender they are?" He asked. Eve thought back to what her aunt told her. _

_"Mhm, The white one is a girl, the black one is a boy" She said._

_"Why don't we name...the white one Shir...a and the black one Kuro?" He concluded. The droids looked at each other and bleeped in agreement. _

_"They like it" Eve smiled and picked both her droids up. "Shira and Kuro. Nice to meet you" She chirped. The 2 droids beeped a few times before spinning around her. It paused for a second before spinning around the boy. _

_"hahaha" the laugh echoed in her head as the dream ended._

-end-

"When I first had you 2...who else was with me?" Eve muttered to herself and looked at her droids, who compared to the dream, is now much bigger and tougher looking. They still resembled their smooth plates from back then.

* * *

~Bethma~ 6:30 am

The sun rises early in the Bethma region as a young red head yawns for the new morning and got out of bed. He walked downstairs from his room and washed himself up before heading to the small kitchen.

"Morning mom, dad" he greeted at the 2 pictures that hung from the refrigerator and a few other places in his tiny 2 story house. Putting on his apron, he made breakfast and box lunch for himself before leaving his house and walking down to his equipment shop, right under his house. Getting ready for work, he heats up the coal and sharpens his equipment first thing in the morning.

"You're up pretty early Toma" A by passer said to his back. The boy turned around and grinned.

"Same goes for you Echo. So, how are you liking Bethma so far?" He asked. She pulled the lollipop out of her mouth before talking.

"It's climate scares me of all things...but other than that, it's fine." She answered bluntly. Toma let out a laugh and sat down as his weapons were cooling down.

"Things are more than that around here you know" The young boy said. "But you did just come here a few days ago. I don't blame you" He smirked. Echo sent a glare at him.

"I've traveled through 4 regions already. What would you know" She retorted with annoyance. Toma thought for a minute before the grin came back to him.

"Hey, I might not have traveled around the world and all, but I know this one region by the back of my head." He laughed. "But aside from that...Is Buch really making you work this early?"

"No...Echo get in the habit of waking up early that's all" She responded, putting the lollipop back in her mouth.

"At 6:30 in the morning?" Toma gave her the are-you-serious look. Echo pouted

"Well, you shouldn't be the one judging Echo" She responded in 3rd person " You wake up early too"

"Haha, I guess I can't argue with you on that one" He replied and went back to his weapons. Echo pouted once again and looked at the clock. Work doesn't start till another 2 hours. With nothing to do, she sat herself down in the seats in front of the counter and watched as the red head pound the hammer against the blades, straightening them carefully.

Toma noticed her presents still here and glanced over his shoulder to check his theory.

"Still here I see" He said turning back to his work. Echo ignored him as her eyes trailed off admiring the weapons around the shop.

"You made all this?" She asked suddenly, still looking around the walls. At that point, Toma was done with his current blade and dipped it in the large bucket of water next to the workbench and turned towards echo, wiping his hands from the mess. He nodded as a response and stretched out his back from his work.

"I'll have to give my parents the credits though. I wouldn't have done this if they never forcefully taught me" He laughed. Echo looked back towards him.

"But, where are you parents?" She tilted her head. Those words stabbed into the young boy's heart as it dropped down to his stomach.

"They..." He started " are no longer with me" A silence hung within the shop.

"Echo is sorry!" She burst out, bowing from her seat. Toma took that reaction by surprise.

"Nononono, It's okay. They've been gone for a while now so it doesn't bother me too much heheheh" he responded sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Echo didn't bring herself to pulled up her head just yet.

"Echo's parents too" She said in a whisper. Toma tilted his head a little to see her face, but it was shut away by her hands. "Echo's parents...are also...gone"

"H-hey, don't cry" He said hesitantly. Echo removed her hands from her face and looked up at him

"Echo doesn't cry! Echo is a strong girl" She shouted at him as tears drifted down her face. Toma couldn't help but laugh at her statement. He approached her in front of the counter and handed her a tissue.

"Just as you said. Echo doesn't cry right?" He asked. Echo quickly grabbed the tissue from his hand and wiped away the tears as fast as she could before nodding. Toma reached out and patted her head. "There we go" He smiled. Echo returned the smile to him.

* * *

~Hamel~ 9:00 am

Chung dragged himself out of bed once again for a new day as he sat up on the side of his bed and stretched out before standing up against the morning glow through his window.

'Everything seems to have gone back to normal' He thought, glancing out the frames to the outside world. He threw open his closet door and it shook the closet itself. Quickly reacting to the sudden movements, Chung steadied the wardrobe once again. From the top of it, an item fell and clinked against the marble floors.

The prince kneeled down towards the object and carefully picked it up. It was a small El crystal linked to a simple thin silver chained necklace. Chung looked closer at the small jewel and noticed something engraved on the other side. Flipping the half stone, was written in fancy script.

_Eve Xeon xx-xx-xxxx _

"Eve?" Chung read and looked up at the wardrobe. " Could she have left it?...but why would it be in my room...and on top of the closet?" He filled his mind with questions as he stood back up and slipping the necklace into his pocket. " I guess I could pay her a visit to give this back to her..." Chung muttered to himself, and exited his room.

Walking down to the dining hall, his mother sat on the opposite side of the table, flipping through a large book. Chung walked towards her and sat himself down next to her. Looking over her shoulder, he could see that it was photographs. Old ones to be precise, the colors were tanned and washed out. Apple noticed him a moment later.

"Good morning sweetie." She greeted him with a smile and looked back at the book. "Your father left early for a morning errand."

"What's that?" Chung asked, leaning closer to his mother and observing each picture. Apple looked at her son with surprise and laughed.

"Chung, honey, that's you" She said with a childish voice and pointed to one of the old pictures taped onto the book. It was a small boy holding a stripped ball, sitting on what Chung recognized, was one of the couches from the living room. The little boy had a bowl hair cut with a few patches of spiky hair on the ends.

"That was me?" He gasped and looked closer at the photo.

"Mhm, that was when you were about 4 years old" Apple explained and flipped over a few pages before pointing at another picture. "And that's when you were 8."

The faded picture showed a much taller form from the last one. He was now standing up, grinning towards the camera while he held his cannon in the air with his right hand. It was clear that he was sweating at the moment as well. Chung found himself smiling at his past and then noticed a small el crystal around his neck in the picture. The same form and condition he found it as. Chung rubbed his eyes to wake himself up some more, but it was no hallucination.

"Chung, are you okay?" His mother asked, looking up at her son's confused look at the picture. Chung's eyes fell into shock as he slipped his hand into his pocket.

"Mom...That necklace..." He said with a low voice. Apple glanced back down at the picture, and saw the necklace around his neck. With a bit of hesitation and worry, She looked back at Chung.

"What about it sweetie?" Apple asked, trying to hide her panic. Chung glared down at his mother and pulled out the necklace he found from the closet.

"I found this in the morning on top of the wardrobe. How is it that my 8 year old self is wearing this?" He growled. Chung could see his mother shifting uncomfortably from her seat and continued to look at the book other than him. The feeling of pain and lies dug itself into Chung's heart.

'What is she trying to hide from me. Why...why is everyone always hiding things from me?' He screamed mentally.

"you found something of your childhood" Apple concluded, "how did it get up to there?" she laughed nervously. Chung slammed his fist against the table.

'How long do you plan to keep playing this game?!' Chung thought angrily. His face was almost flushed red from rage.

"Why does this have Eve's name engraved on the back of it!?" He yelled at her, ignoring her question and causing her to jump at his voice. He gripped his fingers around the sides and pushed it in his mother's face.

"How long...how long do you plan to lie to me...?" he asked, chocking out every word as if it hurts him just to be able to talk. Apple continued to look at the small necklace before summoning her pink droids.

"I'm sorry...But I'm not the one to explain to you what happened..." She muttered, lowering her head and allowing her bangs to sweep in front of her eyes.

"Wha-" Was the last thing that left his mouth before Apple's droids flew straight at Chung, knocking him out in the process. She looked down at him one last time before having her servants fetch the car.

"I'm sorry..." She repeated to herself.

* * *

~Elder's village~ 11:30 am

"Come on Paladin, Wake up already" Nemesis exclaimed, shaking her sleeping husband. Paladin groaned in response and rolled over towards the other side of the bed, sleeping on top of his right arm.

Nemesis let out a sigh before trying again to wake him up. She walked around to the other side of the bed and kneeled down in front of his face. Nemesis took the moment to watch how long it would take him to realize she was there, but to her surprise, he opened his right eye again and peered back at her.

"Being a creeper now, Nemesis?" He chuckled softly. Nemesis leaned in and pecked him on the lip before standing up.

"No, and usually you are the one waking **me **up, not the other way around" She complained playfully. Paladin muffled against his pillow before turning upwards towards her.

"Nemesis.." He started. "Can you show me your hand?" Nemesis tilted her head questionably but brought out her hand in front of him anyways. Paladin smiled at the diamond ring upon the hand she chose. He closed his eyes at the nostalgic moment.

-flashback-

_"Show me you hand" Paladin demanded one day while he was walking around town with Nemesis. The clueless girl looked at him in surprise and suspicion but held out her left hand in front of him. Paladin stared at her hands in shock. _

_"Is there something wrong?" Nemesis asked, pulling back her left hand and examined it. The young boy laughed and cupped both hands between her left hand. _

_"No, it just took me by surprise actually...most people usually pull out their right hand" He explained, grinning at the shades of pink and red growing on Nemesis's face. _

_"I-is it bad that I pull out my left?" She asked hesitantly. Paladin shook his head and intertwined his fingers with hers. _

_"It's a good thing actually" He added. "My grandmother said that the one that pulls out their left hand towards you is the one that wants..." He trails off. Nemesis leaned closer to him._

_" Wants..." Paladin swallowed a gulp before finishing his sentence in a whisper. _

_"wants...to...marry..you" He concluded. _

_"Paladin, I still can't hear you" nemesis whined at his soft voice. He shook his head vigorously _

_"It's nothing!" He cried and walked off with their hands still intertwine. Nemesis couldn't help but giggle at his embarrassment._

-end-

"What do you want to do with my hand anyways..." Nemesis asked, during his moment of daydream. Paladin looked up at her sleepily once again before taking a grip around her wrists and pulling her back into his arm and under the bed covers. Nemesis winced at the sudden force and opened her eyes once again, facing his chest.

"Paladin!" She cried, struggling for him to let go. Paladin rested his chin on top of her head and pushed her into a deeper embrace.

" just 5 more minutes..." He muttered "Today is our day off anyways..." and with that, he trailed off into slumber once again. Nemesis groaned at him, but moved closer to him to make herself comfortable.

"Only 5.." She whispered and closed her eyes

* * *

~Altera~ 1:30 pm

Eve closed the cover of her finished book and handed it to Ophelia, who then jumped up to the 11th level of the book shelf, and placed the book in an empty space. The young princess stretched out her body from sitting for hours without moving, and stood up from her armchair. Lifting her gown up from the floor, and walked towards the door.

"Ophelia, when did mother say she was going to come back from her meeting?" Eve asked, turning back towards her royal maid.

"At 2:00 pm sharp you hig- , I mean Eve." She addressed " Shall I prepare for tea time?"

"Please do" Eve nodded " If my mother comes back any time early, tell her I will be in the garden" Ophelia nodded and went straight to work, while Eve left to the back of the palace.

Eve let out a sigh and sat on the flower shaped bench in the middle of the patches of flower surrounding it. Her droids, who finally found her though the castle's labyrinth, flew by her sides and admired the flowers that grew around sun grew brighter by each minute, but a by passing cloud would always cover it's light one and a while. It took Eve a while to realize a shining object reflecting from the sun's light, was stuck under a large patch of white primroses.

Pushing apart the dirt, She dug out the object from the ground before retrieving it back to her seat. The princess looked around the garden for it's owner, but no one was there to get it back. Gently and carefully, she brushed off the soil pieces from the small object and relieved it self towards her. Eve's eyes widen in shock as she stared at the ring in her hand.

Half of a small piece of el crystal shined from the thin silver ring. The ring didn't have any other decorative properties to it other than the el crystal itself. Eve held it closer to her and examined it from every angle until something caught her eyes. From within the ring, was an engraved writing.

_Chung Seiker xx-xx-xxxx _

'Chung?' Eve thought to herself, 'How would this have gotten here? He has never stepped foot into Altera'

She quickly slipped the ring inside a pouch by the side of her dress. 'I'll ask mom when she comes back...'

* * *

**WHY DID THAT TAKE SO LONG TO FINISH ;n;**

**Also, for those wondering, The Elder's Village is not really part of the whole plot...I just wanted to write it xD**

**I was pretty busy working on getting CBS after she was released and I FINALLY FINISHED IT TODAY! CODE BATTLE SERAPH IS NOW MINE XDDD**

**You do not understand how much frustration I had to go through with the last part of the job quest. It was horrible ;m; **

**But for those that are playing Elsword, I am taking requests to help them with dungeons to help them with the event that is up right now. I might now be straight on when you pm me to help, but I'll try my best. it's a lvl 42 so keep that in mind. **

**-review corner-**

** HelloKitty55443 : lool the plot is coming together very soon. ;w; oh god things are moving fast.**

**Awakened Hades: ;w; you were a big help to me~ CHEVE UNITE!**

**Vayne358: Thanks xD This is gonna be one heck of a bumpy hill going down. Hows you fanfictions coming along?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME -cause it's 2am in the mornin- **

**~maiden-sama passes out~**


End file.
